Out of the Blue
by midnitesparkle17
Summary: -ALL HUMAN- Alice takes all of her friends to go camping with Jasper's friends. Edward meets Bella but Bella is not single What will Bella's Boyfriend do to make Bella leave him? Edward falls head over heels for Bella and it changes his life. BEING EDITED
1. First Sight

**Disclaimer: Although it would be way cool to own every single one of Stephanie Meyer's characters, unfortunately I am not that lucky. I do however love to manipulate the characters of Twilight and put them in uncomfortable situations**

**_BELLA POV_**

"People, people, people, pleeeeeease!!" Alice said exasperated using her hands for emphasis as she entered the room, "We have to 10 minutes till we are going to meet Jasper and his friends from work".

We, meaning my two best roommates (Alice and Rosalie) and I were going to meet up with my boyfriend (Mike), Alice's boyfriend (Jasper) and some of Jasper's friends. None of us girls had ever met Emmett or Edward so we were all excited to meet them. Jasper had told us lots about them. I was intrigued to meet the people whom we would be camping with for the next week. Rosalie was bored and uninterested. She had always had a way of hating guys. She was just too pretty for her own good and guys made it obvious that she was a "pretty lady" as one Eric had told her.

The plan was to meet at Jasper's house because he had the biggest driveway and car. We would leave the car we took in Jasper's driveway and hop into his enormous van **(See profile)** and make our 7 and ½ hour drive from Chicago to Middle Western Iowa. We were going to a very nice campground called Lake View **(See Profile to peruse the photo gallery of the campground)**.

Now we had 5 minutes. I stood by the door waiting for all the girls who needed to frantically pack as much as they could. We could only bring at most 3 bags each. The van was an 11-seater and there were 7 of us so we had about one row of seats to fit all the bags we had. Limiting us severely.

"Come on everybody let's move," I yelled up the stairs. "Two minutes". I was ready for this. I had not been camping in a long time and having just graduated from college, I needed the great outdoors. I yearned for it. In Chicago all you breathed in was the sent of exhaust and fast food. I definitely missed the life I had when I was living with Charlie, the fishing, the pine needle scented air, no matter how much I hated it when I lived there, and things had changed for me. College changed me.

"We must evacuate the house immediately" I yelled. As soon as I said this, the glamour queen rushed down the stairs of the 4-bedroom house that we shared. Alice and I had been waiting here for the past 10 minutes waiting for Rosalie.

"Ok let's move" Alice said.

We piled into my new Hybrid Estima **(See profile) **throwing all our bags into the back. We were at Jasper's house in a few minutes. We had decided to eat lunch at his so we could get to know our campmates. We rushed in, not even bothering to knock, and saw to our left in the living room the four boys we would be spending the next week with.

Jasper waltzed forward from where he was sitting.

"Girls, I would like you to meet Emmett and Edward".

Jasper gestured to Emmett as he said his name; he was quite large, in a good friendly teddy bear kind of way.

When Jasper gestured to the boy next to him, I internally gasped. He was the most handsome man I had ever seen. His hair was that perfectly messy hair that every boy strives to achieve. His hair was a bronze color, not brown but not red, somewhere in between. He looked up at me and smiled when Jasper said his name. I looked into his eyes and saw emerald jewels looking back at me. When he smiled at me, I smiled back, ceasing the chance to form a connection with this oddly beautiful boy.

There was an awkward silence beginning but Alice soon saved the day.

She bounded into Jasper hugging him around the neck and pecking him on the cheeks. She proceeded to introduce us all the new kids on the block. "Well, Emmett and Edward, these are my bestest friends, Rosalie and Bella, Oh and I'm Alice". She gestured to each of us as she said our names.

As Alice was introducing us, Mike wiggled himself in between Rosalie and me. He put his arm around me possessively and pecked me on the cheek. I knew why he did this, to make sure that everyone in the room knew that I was his. I didn't like it but I did not wiggle out of his grasp.

"So how bout we move to the porch to eat lunch?" Jasper suggested, breaking the silence.

"Sounds great!" Alice said, still in Jasper's arms.

We moved to the porch and as soon as we stepped outside we saw the piles of food. There were hotdogs and buns, salad, apples, fried chicken and cans of coke. I grabbed a plate; I was starved, served myself and sat in the middle of the 3 person porch swing. Edward followed closely behind sitting next to me.

"So you are Bella right?" he verified.

"Depends who is speaking" I said, not looking him in the eye.

"Well would if your father is speaking?" he said, a smile in his voice.

"Well then I would be Isabella, but I like to keep it formal so let's stick to Bella" the sarcasm was thick in my statement

He noticed and laughed, it was musical and nice to hear, not Mike's unpleasant snorts. I committed it to memory.

"So Bella, what do you want to be when you grow up?" he chuckled laughing at some private joke. I looked into his eyes, attempting to see if his laugh was at me or with me, but looking into those emeralds was a mistake. I got lost, zoned and could not think. Then he started to smile, I blushed and looked away.

"Well," I said, still looking down, " I want to be a writer or own a bookstore, anything to do with books really".

"Hmm, I would figure you for a well read girl". He complimented…I think.

"What about you" I asked.

"Well I used to want to be a doctor, that was what I got my degrees in. But now I am not so sure. Currently I was thinking more towards being a professor"

I nodded my head.

Just then Mike finished getting his food, he saw me with Edward and decided, apparently, our conversation had gotten too personal.

"Hey Edward" Mike said in mock happiness, "I see you have met my girlfriend".

I blushed and tried to look someplace else.

Mike hit my knee with his hand and said, "move over"

It was not a request more of a command. I decided to just do it and not ruin the mood of happiness and joy. I moved over so that Mike was in between Edward and me. I looked over to the right and saw Alice sitting with Jasper at the picnic table, then I looked for Rose, she was leaning against the fence of the porch and laughing at something Emmett had said. I was pleasantly surprised that Rose was getting along with a guy. She had been verbally abused by them for so long.

I looked back over to the fight unfolding next to me when I heard something that was close to a growl. It was Mike.

"Stay away from her, she is mine, I will not share her". My eyes went wide. They were talking about me.

"Jeez Mike, I was just talking to her". Edward's brow scrunched together. He saw that Mike was acting like a jealous jerk.

"Mike settle down, you know that I love you", he turned to me as I said this and I hugged him and kissed his lips quickly.

"Bella I trust you, it's him I don't trust," He whispered to me.

I looked over to see Edward pretending he didn't hear a word of our conversation.

Eventually, we left the house. Rose and me packed all the bags that came in our car into Jasper's. As we were doing this Rose decided it would be a great time to talk about the newcomers.

"He's cute isn't he?" Rose whispered into my ear.

"No, Edward is good looking but I…" I had zoned and suddenly realized she was talking about Emmett.

Rose lifted her eyebrow at me and gave me a smug smile "I was talking about Emmett"

"Oh" I just sighed.

"I saw Mike getting a little heated over there with Edward" Curiosity burned in her eyes "What was that?"

"Well Edward and I were talking and Mike didn't like that, you know how he is"

"Bella, I don't know why you are still with him, first he cheats on you with that Jessica girl and now he is acting like he owns you" she paused "If I were you, I would hate him"

"Well, I just happen to be a forgiving soul" I snapped, then realized I wasn't angry at her "I know, Rose, but he is all I have"

"You deserve better Bella" she said shaking her head.

I knew she was right but I could not put those actions into words. He was all I had left since college. Everyone else had moved on, gotten married, even had kids. I had to hold on to something. I was really glad when I met Rose and Alice through working at the bookstore. We got to know each other and decided to share a house. Thank goodness I had met them.

When everyone was ready to go, we climbed in. Somehow I had gotten stuck in the middle of Edward and Mike. This was going to be super fun. Not.

Jasper was driving and Alice sat in the passenger seat. Then in front of us was Emmett, Rose. I noticed something seemed to be going on with Rose, she kept on smiling at Emmett and then looking away and blushing when he confidently smiled back. I got distracted from this scene when Mike put his arm around me. Rose seemed to actually be enjoying a guys presents. Hmmm interesting.

It got really bad when mike started to stroke my neck. Then my shoulder, then lower and lower till his grubby hands began to stroke…well lets just say there are two of them.

"Mike," I turned to him, "I am really not comfortable with you doing that".

"Come on babe, please?"

"No Mike I am not a fan of PDA" I said firmly.

His eyes narrowed and he said, "I am going to do it Bella and you will not stop me"

I noticed the dead silence in the car; I looked at Edward hoping he might come to my rescue. My eyes were probably pleading and saying Help me because when he met my eyes he said to Mike, "Mike, listen, if she says she doesn't want you to do it then don't make her" His voice was serious and firm.

He pulled his arm back and crossed his arms together as he sat back defeated.

No one had done that before except for Rose. But when Rose did that, Mike slapped her.

I looked at Edward hoping to mouth the words thank you or something but he was already lost in his own thought looking out the window.

**_EDWARD POV_**

When we arrived at Jasper's house, I thanked him as soon as I could.

"Thanks so much for inviting us on this little camping escapade" I said with a smile.

"Really Edward its no problem at all, you and Emmett are good friends of mine, besides I could not stand to be alone with Bella's jerk of a Boyfriend all week".

Bella, that's a nice name. I had always thought about naming my daughter that because of what it would mean. Pure Beauty.

Jasper cooked all the food already so we did not need to help with the barbeque. I was glad because although I was handy with a stove, grills kind of frightened me.

Later Mike had arrived and sat in the living room with us. I then realized how real Jasper's accusation was. Mike was a jerk. A cocky cheating jerk.

He bragged about how he had gotten away with cheating on Bella with some girl. Later Jasper whispered to me "Edward, don't talk about that to Bella, she will get really upset, and she doesn't like to discuss it".

The girls arrived around noon. Alice, some happy-go-lucky hyper girl jumped into the room and onto Jasper. This girl must have been his "pixie-like" girlfriend.

Following her was some blonde but I barely noticed her because next to the blonde was the most breathtakingly beautiful girl I had ever seen.

She had brown chocolate hair, deep dark chocolate eyes that entranced me into only seeing her and she had a gorgeous soft frame. Beautiful.

Jasper and Alice then introduced all of us to each other.

"Well, Emmett and Edward, these are my bestest friends, Rosalie and Bella, Oh and I'm Alice". She gestured to each the two girls as she said their names.

Bella was obviously the beauty I could not take my eyes off of. Her name fitted her perfection perfectly.

Mike got up and put his sleazy arm around Bella. I could see what he was thinking. Something along the lines of "_My_ Bella, _my_ girl, _my_ beauty"

Oh how I loathed him now. How could he cheat on someone so pure, so innocent?

We headed onto the porch to eat. Bella must have been hungry because she was the first one out there. I followed closely behind, hoping to gain a little prospective on this girl.

Bella grabbed some food and sat on the porch swing, I grabbed a plate of my own and sat next to the girl who intrigued me.

"So… you're Bella right?" I asked hoping to strike up some conversation and not look like I was an idiot stalker who memorized her name.

"Depends who is asking" she replied, looking away from me. I wish she would look me in the eye so I could see her every emotion.

"Well, would if your father was asking" I said, hoping to find if Bella was just a nickname.

"Well then I would be Isabella, but I like to keep it formal so let's stick to Bella" apparently Bella was a nickname. I chuckled softly

"So Bella, what do you want to be when you grow up?" This made me laugh because it was obvious that she was already grown up. Grown up into woman. She blushed and looked away. Did she know what I was thinking?

"Well" she said still looking away from me, "I want to be a writer or own a bookstore, anything to do with books really".

How, I can't believe a girl just said that. Usually the girls I meet all want to be a CEO or secretary. This girl was different she was amazing, gorgeous, and intelligent. But she was also intriguing maybe that's why I was so attracted to her.

"Hmm, I would figure you for a well read girl" I tried to compliment her. But she just looked at me like she thought I was suspicious.

"What about you?" she asked. Maybe she wanted to get to know me as much as I wanted to know her. Or maybe she was just being polite.

"Well I used to want to be a doctor, that was what I got my degrees in." then I rethought it and decided maybe that career path may not be for me, "But now I am not so sure. Currently I was thinking more towards being a professor".

Wow this girl had me rethinking things I had decided on 3 years ago. Maybe I was more than intrigued.

She simply nodded, taking in my indecision

I was looking at Bella when movement distracted me. That vile Mike Newton came over to us and said "Hey Edward" as if he was happy I was trying to get to know his girlfriend.

"I see you met my girlfriend" he said possessively.

I looked over to see Bella's reaction. Her face turned red and turned her head away from us.

Mike hit her knee and said "Move over"

I hated Mike now, no doubt. He did ask her to move he demanded. As if the woman had to or else.

Bella was looking around the porch when Mike decided to engage in a battle of words.

"Edward, I swear, if you don't leave her alone, I'll rip you to shreds" wow he is so possessive.

I was not impressed by his need to act like this lovely breathing lady was an object.

"Mike, she and I were just talking, nothing more. Simply getting to know each other" I said repressing my rage and saying this calmly.

"Stay away from her, she is _mine_, I will _not_ share her" her growled, Clenching his teeth.

Bella must have recognized that the "her" was herself because she looked over at us, shock covering her face.

"Jeez Mike, I was just talking to her" now I was on the defensive. I saw that he was jealous and we did not need a fight to break out before the trip. Besides, if I was uninvited to the trip I would not be able to spend a week with Bella.

"Mike, settle down, you know I love you", Mike turned away from me as Bella said this. I was glad he turned away because then he would not see the glint of pain that was probably evident on my face and in my eyes.

I looked away and leaned back into the porch swing knowing what was coming next. She kissed him and hugged him. I did not want to see her affection for another guy.

"Bella I trust you, it's him I don't trust," He whispered to Bella, but I could still hear him.

I attempted to put on a hard mask. Hoping it looked like I didn't care.

When Bella and the Blonde, whose name escapes me, went to go put their bags into Jazz's van, Emmett took me aside to where he and the Blonde were talking quietly before.

Mike went to go sit at the picnic table to talk to Alice and Jazz.

"Man, I really like that girl, she is everything I could with for in a woman", Emmett said obviously impressed that a girl had that much intellect.

"Yeah, Bella is pretty smart, and beautiful and…." I whispered not wanting that jealous maniac to hear. Mid-sentence I stopped realizing that he was not talking about the brunette beauty.

Emmett looked at me knowingly with a smirk, I laughed nervously and knew that Emmett had caught me.

"Dude" Emmett said, "I was talking about Rosalie" He said her name like it was a synonym for paradise.

"Yea she seems, um, nice I suppose," I said looking for a word that would describe a girl I did not know.

"So" he looked at me with a curious glint "What was with that little party on the swing"

"Just that Mike guy trying to show me what he is made of" I said this vaguely and rolled my eyes, I did not want to be reminded of the pain I felt when that gentle creature told that vile troll she loved him.

I then realized how out of the blue this was. All of a sudden this girl comes along and she takes my heart away. How could I be this attracted to a girl that I met only an hour ago? I laughed at the spontaneity of this. Then proceeded to visualize how Bella would look in Blue. What a great story to tell my children. The Beautiful Bella who not only looked good in blue but also came out of the Blue. Oh my, I must have tripped because, I am definitely falling for this girl.

We all climbed into the car and got our journey underway. It was obvious that Bella was uncomfortable. She was sitting between the troll and me. I was glad that I had gotten to sit next to her but the proximity was hard to handle. I wanted so bad to hold her hand the entire time, I decided to look out the window so as not to ogle Bella.

Bella started to shift uncomfortably after about a half an hour into the car ride. I then realized that the troll (this was my new nickname for him, I could not bare to say his name, even in my head) had slowly began to move his hand lower and lower down her back and around her side until he began to caress her, he-erm, womanly parts.

Bella was clearly in a state of unease. This made me feel like a very happy man. I smiled inside my head, screaming giddily internally. Externally, however, I kept my face hard and unbiased.

"Mike, I am really not comfortable with you doing that" she said. I felt like I had won the lottery.

"Come on babe, please?" he begged. Not only proving he was a troll but also a pig.

"No Mike I am not a fan of PDA and you know that," She said firmly.

What did that mean? Did they do more in private? Has he done more to her before in public? My head was running in several directions. I hated it. Ugh I hated him.

He looked determined now. "I am going to do it Bella and you will not stop me"

That Pig, that mongrel, that thing not even worthy of being called a male, I thought to myself.

Bella looked at me, her face pleading, I knew what she was thinking, Her face said it all. She wanted me to help her, to save her from that dog. I was not looking at her but I could see her reflection in the window. Those eyes, those gorgeous, brilliant, enchanting eyes broke me down so finally I said "Mike, listen, if she says she doesn't want you to do it then don't make her" My voice was serious and firm contrary to what I was feeling which was wobbly and like I was love-struck.

Mike gave up, defeated, knowing that with two against one, he had no chance of winning. He crossed his arms and leaned back in his seated, hiding as far back into the corner of the car as he could get.

I looked back to the window. I wanted to look at Bella's real face, to see what she thought of me protecting her but instead I just looked at the reflection of her in the window. She looked at me with gratitude; I could tell she wanted to silently thank me.

--

**So…. Tell how this is, I have seen how popular All Human fanfics are so I decided to make one of my own. Also, I know it seems like I have a lot of links but that is because I love to look at them when other people write fanfics. So you get A TON of links!! Aren't you at all happy? If you are please don't clap your hands and stomp you feet or yell hurray, I would rather have you review. Read an Review please.**


	2. Acceptance and Rejection

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight; I simply put the characters from it into situations they feel uncomfortable in. Oh well.

_**BELLA POV**_

We had to stop a few times for gas before we got there. There were also a few times were Mike was rude to my friends and I. For example, when I asked Edward about his job…

"So Edward, you work with Jasper in the Capulet Hospital right?" I said trying to break an awkward silence.

"Yeah, I work as a doctor, Jazz works as a doctor there too, Emmett, here, works as a children's doctor, and you're great with the kids aren't you Emmett?" Edward said trying to include the other people in the car.

"I guess you could say that, Eddie. I love to make those little ones laugh. I hate to see them sad you know. Breaks my heart." Emmett said, shaking his head.

"That's so nice of you Emmett," Rosalie said smiling at Emmett sweetly.

"I think that doctors are just in it for the money" Mike said rudely. "I don't know why anybody would watch people die unless they go paid for it".

Insert awkward silence here.

That's Mike for you, he just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut.

Over the next six or so hours I kept my own mouth shut, only speaking when spoken to. During this time, I was thinking. I needed to think about many different things. I needed to think about things with Mike and I needed to think about the people who have just entered my life. Well, person to be more specific. In fact, the person I thought about the majority of the ride was Edward.

Things with Mike are complicated. I realized, during this ride, that I did not love Mike. I loved the things he represented. He was my past, he was my old friend, and he was everything from my past. All through my college years, my entire life revolved around him. All of my decisions factored him. In college, he was my everything. He was the guy on campus that everyone was a friend with. He helped me study, he helped me get through leaving my parent's house, and he helped me get through life's ups and downs.

But after college he became a jerk. He got a big head and thought he was the best thing since beef jerky. He took advantage of me being an innocent girl and tried to get me to do things I did not want to do like going to alcoholic parties, and having sex with him. I didn't do any of these things. I stuck to my morals. He may have broken my spirit but I would not let him break promises I made to my mom and myself.

I needed to break up with Mike, ASAP. But I couldn't do it, not while everyone was going on this fieldtrip. I would have to do it after this week. Maybe this week would give me the courage I hoped to find.

Now things with Edward were a different story.

Edward was…perfect. I know that it is wrong for me to like him when I am dating another guy but what else could I do. It was hard for me to admit this to myself but even though I was Mike's girlfriend, I really liked Edward. I really really liked him. He was so nice, handsome and such a gentleman. He was always a gentleman. I wonder if he feels the same way?

Now, we arrived at the campground around sun set. It was absolutely gorgeous. The sun was glinting off the water in that perfect on the beach in the evening kind of way. It was beautiful.

"Lets go check in," Jazz suggested.

We made our way to the largest cabin on the grounds. This cabin had the check-in desk, a cafeteria, and little ways off from the cabin was mini-golfing.

Alice went up to the desk to sort out everything.

"We would like a cabin" she said in that negotiation voice that she has.

"Well what kind of cabin, we have different one. Here is a brochure you can look at to see which cabin you would like, at the moment all the cabins are open so pick what you would like" the girl behind the desk said.

Alice came over to us and we huddled into a circle "Okay, guys, which cabin do we want?" She opened the brochure and we saw a picture of a cabin called Sunset Cabin and under it said _"4-bedroom furnished cabin with access to the lake"_ **(SEE PROFILE it is not the real cabin there but this is what I decided the cabin they will stay in looks like).** Alice pointed and said, "I like this one".

Alice returned to the counter and asked the lady "Is the Sunset Cabin open?"

The lady in turn said "Let me check" she brought her fingers to the computer and typed in that blindingly fast secretary typing speed "Yes it is open for the next month"

Alice scrunched up her face "What does it include?"

"Well" the lady began reading from the screen "there are 4 bedrooms, each bedroom has two beds. There is a bathroom off of each bedroom. The bathrooms include a shower/bath, a toilet, sink and a cabinet above the sinks. Downstairs there is a living room, dining room, family room and a kitchen. The living room has a fireplace and three loveseat sofas. The dining room has seats for 8. The family room has a pool table, foosball table and a small bar that is stocked by our door-door maid every other day. The kitchen has a stove, oven, sink, dishwasher, and refrigerator. If you would like us to stock the fridge then simply fill out a form of everything you would like us to get for you and we will have it delivered to the cabin. Last of all, the basement has a washer and dryer".

We looked at each other, raised our eyebrows and Alice said, "We'll take it!"

_**EDWARD POV **_

The trip continued as it began. With everybody hating the troll.

We stopped about mid-trip at a gas station. The troll and I went in to split the pay while Jasper pumped the gas into the car. I grabbed a water bottle for everybody, planning to pay for them myself. When I went to put the water on the counter, there was the troll leaning his slime-ball chest over the counter where I would have put the water. Do you know what he was doing?

He leaned over the counter and said "You know, that shirt is very becoming on you...of course, if I was on you, I'd be coming too"

The girl simply smiled a tight smile and said, "Are you pump 3 or 4?"

I stepped up and said "Pump 3 and 7 water bottles"

"That will be 48 dollars."

I handed her the money and exited, the troll sulking behind me.

Can you believe him? Are you kidding? A pick up line and a compliment in one sentence? I hated him more than ever. He cheated on Bella right in front of me! Oh Bella, what would I do? Should I tell her? No, I would never hurt her. Even if she does love him, I could not bare the pain that her face would show. I could not bare to see her face contorted in pain. I would never hurt her.

That trolls, which pig, that…what animal is worse than a troll and a pig? I can't believe he is dating that beautiful girl. He is not worthy. I don't even know if I am worthy.

If only she could see. If she could see who he really is then she would know. She would know how he is.

We decide, when we arrived, to rent the Sunset Cabin for two weeks. This cabin had all the things that normal camping would not have. It was a freshwater pond in the middle of the desert. Don't get me wrong, I love to go camping but I could never turn down a good foosball game.

When we left the main lodge, I saw Mike turn to the girl behind the counter and smile at her. Hmmm this could cause a major upset in the Sunset Cabin.

**--**

**I decided I would really like to show you what the cabin looks like so you get a major overload of links…if you visit my profile. I made this chapter short because it is only a filler and because if you notice that last paragraph it introduces a new something-something. So PLEASE review. It keeps my hopes alive and it encourages me to write more. Love you all.**


	3. That Troll

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it…blah blah blah blah.**

**Author's note: Some people might notice how Edward is so quick to like Bella. The reason for this is Edward heard how Mike was talking about how he cheated on Bella before he met her. Edward may have been cheated on a few times and feels the need to protect Bella, like a natural instinct. He, however, ****cannot ****act protective around Mike otherwise Mike would realize that Edward likes Bella. Bella also sees that Edward is a good person and wants to get out of her bad relationship, Edward just simply gave her a reason to finally end it. Also when one boy meets another girl through friends or even just randomly, they can become interested in each other almost immediately. I know from experience.**

_**Bella POV**_

The cabin was, for lack of a better word, amazing. The entire cabin was basically a dream house. To live in this place would be so nice, the atmosphere was relaxing but modern but rustic all in one.

"Oh my gosh guys, this place is awesome" Alice squealed, "I am so glad we picked this cabin".

Emmett entered the house "This place is great! Look at the pool table, man I could live here!" he thundered.

He picked up a cue and threw it to Edward. Edward dropped the bags he was carrying and instinctively grabbed the pool cue in one quick swipe of the hand.

"Let's play a game!" Emmett said excitedly.

"I'm in" Mike asked. "What's the prize?"

"How about the winner gets a kiss on the cheek from any girl here?" I suggested, feeling daring.

"I'm fine with that," Rose said, looking directly at Emmett through the entire sentence.

"Bella, are you sure that's a good idea?" Mike said in a dark tone.

"What Mike? Not feeling confident?" Edward teased.

Mike's eyes narrowed and he said, "Let's do this".

"Hey kids, before we do this game, let's go put our bags up in our rooms". Emmett said as he leaned the cue against the wall.

"Yea, ok" Mike said finally.

We then picked up our bags from the floor and went to go find a room. I got a room o with Rose; Alice decided to share a room with Jasper. Emmett and Edward decided to share a room and that left Mike all to his lonesome. The room I shared with Rose was across from Mike's room, next to Emmett and Edward's room and diagonal from Jasper and Rose's room. The rooms were gorgeous, with beautiful comforters. We put our bags down on our prospective beds and ran back downstairs to see the game that was about to ensue.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

"And that's how you play pool" Emmett grinned. "Now Rosy, where is my kiss?"

"Emmett the deal was that if you won, you would get a kiss. I can give you a kiss anytime I want" Rose folded her arms.

"Come on, Rose" Emmett gave Rose a puppy dogface, big eyes and pouted mouth. "Please?"

"Ugh, fine" Rose gave up.

Rosalie, walked straight up to Emmett, took his face in her hands, pulled his face to hers and kissed him.

Once she finished the kiss and we had all stopped laughing at Emmett's mouth which was gaping open in surprise, Rose walked over to me and whispered "and that's how you play hard to get". We started cracking up and everybody looked at us funny.

"Okay settle down, we should go eat dinner before the cafeteria closes" Jasper said.

"Yes food, I am starving" Emmett rubbed his stomach.

The boys all started running to the food court because apparently if they didn't have food now then they would internally combust or something like that. Us girls just walked there.

Most of the boys were already seated with their food but Mike was still getting his food.

We made our way to the buffet table that was filled with tons of delicious looking food. I picked up a paper plate and began to fill it. We then made our way to the boys to sit down and eat with them.

"Hello ladies" Emmett said as we sat down.

We all rolled our eyes.

We stayed at the cafeteria until the boys got full of food (Which included numerous trips to the buffet table). We then went back to our wondrous cabin and went our separate ways, exhausted from the long hours in the car.

Rose and me got ready for bed, me in the bathroom, Rose in the bedroom.

"So, Rose, do you like somebody?" I asked teasing her.

"Weeeeellll" Rose drawing out the word "Emmett is a real cutie, got to love a guy who can make you laugh" Rose said laughing.

"I thought there was something there," I teased.

"What about you, and a certain someone hmmmm?"

"Well Rose" I went over to her so I could lower my voice "I think I am going to break up with Mike after the trip" I whispered.

"Finally" Rose sighed.

"Yeah I know" I rolled my eyes "I am just so tired of him being a jerk, I don't want to deal with it anymore".

We climbed into bed and I closed my eyes "Goodnight Rose" I yawned.

"Goodnight Bella" Rose said in a tired voice.

And then the night closed around us.

_**EDWARD POV**_

When we walked into the cabin, I have to say that I was impressed. This cabin looked like a dream house. It was a cabin that looked as though it came out of one of those modern living magazines.

"Oh my gosh guys, this place is awesome" Alice squealed in her high voice "I am so glad we picked this cabin".

Emmett entered the house "This place is great! Look at the pool table, man I could live here!" he thundered as he slapped me on the back.

Emmett put his bags down and threw a cue to me. Instinctively, I dropped my bags on the floor and swiped my hand forward to catch the cue.

"Let's play a game" Emmett said sounding excited.

"I'm in" the troll told us. "What's the prize?"

"How about the winner gets a kiss on the cheek from any girl here?" Bella suggested, shrugging her shoulders and blushing a little.

"I'm fine with that," Rose said, looking directly at Emmett through the entire sentence. I internally snorted. How much more obvious can you get?

"Bella, are you sure that's a good idea?" The troll said in a dark tone shooting me a glare

I glared back "What Mike? Not feeling confident?" I teased and internally cringed at having to say his name.

The troll eyes narrowed and he said, "Let's do this". I laughed silently

Emmett got up from the wall he had been leaning on. "Hey kids, before we do this game, let's go put our bags up in our rooms". Emmett said as he leaned the cue against the place he had been leaning against.

"Yea, ok" Mike said after breaking the death glare he had been giving me.

We picked up all of our bags, made our way to the rooms and picked the rooms we wanted. As soon as I entered the room I threw my bags onto the bed and made my way to the large window, which was actually a sliding glass door. I opened the door and walked out onto the balcony. I inhaled the sweet forest air feeling it go through my lungs like an air filter. I also noticed that our room was not the only room with a balcony, to my right was the girls' door, apparently our room and theirs shared a balcony, connecting our two rooms.

I made my way downstairs to find Emmett setting up the pool table.

6969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969696969

"And that's how you play pool" Emmett grinned. "Now Rosy, where is my kiss?" Emmett puckered his lips.

"Emmett the deal was that if you won, you would get a kiss. I can give you a kiss anytime I want" Rose folded her arms

"Come on, Rose" Emmett gave Rose a puppy dogface, big eyes and pouted mouth. "Please?"

"Ugh fine" Rose gave up. Rosalie, walked straight up to Emmett, took his face in her hands, pulled his face to hers and kissed him.

Once she finished the kiss and we had all stopped laughing at Emmett's mouth, which was gaping, open in surprise. Usually Emmett was the one forcing himself upon another, this must be a nice change for him.

Rose walked over to Bella and whispered something they started cracking up. I raised my eyebrows at them.

"Okay settle down, we should go eat dinner before the cafeteria closes" Jasper said calming everyone down.

"Yes food, I am starving" Emmett said as he rubbed his stomach.

I was hungry too; it had been a while since we had eaten. I made a break for it, running all the way to the cafeteria the rest of the boys followed, obviously I wasn't the only one starving, however the girls simply walked there.

When we got in, I decided to get a drink from the drinking fountain. I made my way to the silver appliance screwed to the wall next to the check-in desk. That's when I heard the troll talking to the girl behind the counter; I turned my head to see a conversation unfolding.

"So…" The troll paused to look at the girls name tag "Jessica, how much?" He continued to look her up and down until she said something.

The girl coughed and smiled at him raising an eyebrow "Well, usually it's quite a pile of money but for you I can make an exception" she said tapping his nose.

The troll chuckled and whispered something in her ear.

I couldn't watch anymore. He was going to cheat on Bella! I snuck around the corner to the door of the cafeteria.

Through all of dinner I kept my mouth shut, contemplating what to do with this troll and this new tidbit of information. I couldn't tell Bella, I had no proof, plus I didn't want to ruin this trip for anybody.

When we got back to the cabin, we decide to go to bed. Exhausted from the many hours sitting in the car, we made our way to our rooms.

"So" Emmett began after we had entered the room and closed the door and had begun to change and get ready for bed "Those girls are quite something aren't they?"

I chuckled "They really are"

"That Rose, has some thorns, if you know what I mean" he laughed boisterously.

I rolled my eyes.

"Lets just sleep Emmett, I am exhausted," I said, getting into bed.

"Fine, don't share your crush with me" He chuckled.

"Go to bed Emmett" I stated.

I closed my eyes and was asleep in no time.


	4. Atmospheric Changes

Disclaimer: I own an mp3, a turtle, and a bed. I don't, however, own Twilight or any of the Twilight characters.

_**BELLA POV**_

I woke up the next morning on the right side of the bed. I felt happy, energized and ready for the day. Rosalie was still sleeping so I hopped into the shower and washed my hair.

Once I was done with that I dried my hair into the ordinary straightness that was my dead cells and dressed in some jeans and a t-shirt.

Rose still wasn't up so I looked through the giant floor to ceiling sized window. It just so happened that the window was a door and through the door was a balcony. I slid the glass door open and stepped into the woodsy aroma. I made my way to the edge and just looked at the scenery in front of me.

It was beautiful. A wall of trees surrounded our cabin and I could hear all of the birds that were twittering around. I just stood there and leaned against the fence that surrounded the balcony.

"It certainly is beautiful out here, isn't it?" I heard from behind me.

"Oh" I turned around, surprised "Edward". I breathed out his name in relief

He chuckled "Did I surprise you?"

"Only a little" I lied. I turned back to the landscape I was looking at and rolled my eyes.

I saw from the corner of my eye that he came to stand next to me. My stomach did a small flip flop which I felt bad about a second later, for, I had a boyfriend.

"Do you know what we are doing today?" I asked him.

"I think that Jasper said that we are going to take a hike today".

I cringed, he laughed, "Why did you just look in pain?"

"I don't do so well with bumpy ground, I tend to trip a little" I paused, giving up "Fine, I trip a lot" I turned my head to look at him.

"I'll catch you, don't worry about anything" he smiled and his eyes smoldered. I looked into his endless green eyes and saw sincerity. We stood there for a little bit looking into each other's eyes. The endless green eyes that he had felt as if they were trying to find something in my own.

Then he took in an unsteady breath, which made me realize that I had not been breathing either, so I inhaled too.

He looked away and said "I should go take a shower" with that he turned and walked back into his room.

Emmett poked his head out the door that connected their room to the balcony and asked me "Can I go wake up your roommate?" He smiled mischievously.

"Sure, your gravestone" I said knowing that Rose hates when other people wake her when its not necessary.

Emmett laughed and walked into our glass door, I followed him.

He ran and jumped on Rose's bed. "Oh Rose Petal" he said in a high voice mocking his mother while jumping up and down on his knees "Wakey Wakey"

"Not now mother, five more minutes" she mumbled mistaking Emmett for her mom.

Of course by now, I was on the floor laughing hysterically. Emmett glanced my way and grinned.

Rose was laying spread out on her back still so Emmett jumped off the bed and scrunched up his face and scratched his head.

After about a minute of that facial expression Emmett put up a finger and smiled widely.

He walked over to Rose's body and smacked her butt.

Two things happened at once. The first is that Rose, threw her knees under herself and looked wide eyed around the room, the second is my side started to hurt from laughing so much.

"Wakey wakey, Rose Petal" Emmett said in his mock mother voice.

Rose looked at him and realization spread across her face, then she threw her pillow at Emmett

"Leave" she commanded.

"Okay, touchy in the morning are we?" Emmett said leaving the room.

"I'm-sorry-Rose-but-that-was-so funny" I said gasping between words.

I calmed down and eventually made my way downstairs because I did not want to be in the room while Rose was getting herself ready. It was one thing to be awake when she was woken up, it was quite another to be awake while she put on her face. Make-up and hair supplies filled the counters and the floors.

Jasper followed me down the stairs.

When I entered the kitchen Alice was making breakfast for everybody.

"Good morning, my friends" Alice sung after I had sat down and Jasper had kissed her cheek.

"Good Morning, my pixie" Jasper said back.

"Sooooo…what are we going to do today Jazz?" Alice wondered excitedly.

"Well, me and the guys thought it would be fun to go hiking on that trail down the road.

"It's a good thing shopping made me fit otherwise I don't know how I would be able to walk on a trail for God knows how long" Alice clapped her hands together after she finished making a pile of eggs and walked into the dining room to place the food on the table. "Lets eat".

"I'll go tell everyone" I volunteered.

I ran up the stairs and stopped at the top. "Time to eat, all" I yelled.

I ran back down and sat in the middle of two chairs, Alice and Jasper occupied the head chairs. A flood of obviously hungry people ran down the stairs, and sat at the table. Mike sat on one side of me and Rose sat on the other. Emmett sat across from Rose, Edward sat across from me. Everybody started to pile the delicious food on their plates.

I was waiting for everyone to stop the scrounging because I didn't always eat breakfast, I figured I would wait for people and eat whatever was left.

Edward momentarily stopped and looked up at me with a strange face. "Why don't you eat?"

"She doesn't eat breakfast" Mike stated before I could answer. Then he groaned, it was then that I noticed that Mike wasn't eating everything in front of his face like normal.

"Mike, are you okay" I asked somewhat concerned.

"No Bells, I feel terrible. My stomach hurts, and I have a headache. I think I'll go upstairs and lay down". He groaned again.

"Oh, okay" I paused "call me if you feel better, we are going on a hike today".

He rolled his eyes "whatever, I'll see you all later" with that he trudged back upstairs.

We finished breakfast in a hurry and went our separate ways in order to pack a hiking bag. I packed a water bottle, a bandana, some extra socks, a book, and a snack. I grabbed my gym shoes and ran to meet everyone by the door.

We all met back downstairs and Jasper handed us bag lunches that he had packed last night. Then he directed us to the trail we were to take. Apparently, Jazz though it would be a good idea to use the buddy system because there was a fork in the trail with three choices. We then went on our way to find the end of the trail. I went with Edward.

"Do you know where this trail takes us?" I asked Edward.

"I think it's to a small lake but I am not sure" He shrugged.

We walked and talked about nothing and everything. Apparently, Edward went to Dartmouth and then moved to Chicago. He was very smart and liked working at the hospital. He met Emmett and Jasper while working at the Hospital. He also like books.

He asked me questions about the books I like, which is mostly the classics. He must have read them too because he knew his stuff pretty well. I was impressed.

Eventually we made it to the end of the trail, just like Edward had said, there was a lake. In fact there was a dock. It was gorgeous we decided to sit and have lunch here. Of course, after we had eaten, all of a sudden…

"Edward, I think I may be sick" I said.

He got up from the place we had been sitting and held out his hand. Naturally I took it. The touch got my heart pounding; it was like adrenaline only in a less life threatening situation.

"Let's take you back then" He said putting his arm around my waist. Of course, because we were touching, my heart had to get all fast and I could swear the fishermen in the boat could here it even from 200 feet away.

We walked back to the cabin in silence.

Edward said he had to stop at the lodge really quick and that I should just get upstairs and lay down so I walked up the porch steps alone.

The door was open because Mike was home anyways so I swung it open.

That's when I saw Mike and the girl from the check-in-desk in a very interesting situation.

The girl was leaned against the pool table, back on the green surface, with Mike on top of her while they made out. They didn't even notice I was there until I said something.

"Oh, I…I…I'm sorry I interrupted" I managed to stutter.

I ran down the stairs and back down the trail that me and Edward had gone down. By now it was dark and I was confused and crying. I ran down the trail until I finally stopped and fainted.

_**EDWARD POV **_

When I woke up I decide to take a look at the scenery again. I opened my door but at last second I decided to grab my slippers before I went out. That's when I heard the door from the other room opening.

I waited for Bella to go the edge of the balcony and thought to myself, _what light though yonder window breaks? It is the east and Juliet is the sun._

Then I made my entrance.

"It certainly is beautiful out here, isn't it?" I said when I was really thinking _you are certainly beautiful, aren't you?_

She jumped a little "Oh" she breathed out in an alluring tone "Edward" she visibly relaxed.

I chuckled, "Did I surprise you?"

"Only a little" she said avoiding eye contact. She turned back to the view.

I took a few steps to get closer to her.

"Do you know what we are doing today?" She asked casually, still not looking me in the eyes.

"I think that Jasper said that we are going to take a hike today" I said recalling a conversation which seemed to have taken place ages ago.

She scrunched up her face in disgust. I raised my eyebrows and laughed at the face she was making; she relaxed and kept looking at the view. "Why did you just look in pain?" I wondered.

"I don't do so well with bumpy ground, I tend to trip a little" she stopped and changed her sentence "Fine, I trip a lot"

"I'll catch you, don't worry about anything" I said with sudden courage, she looked at me and I was hoping that I didn't sound like a pathetic flirt, I smiled reassuringly and looked at her with a sincere face.

We sat there and looked at each other. I stared into those soft brown eyes hoping to see that she wasn't amused at my attempt at flirting but I couldn't read her expression.

I took an unsteady breath when I realized that I needed one. I sounded stupid, how could she make my heart speed up like that. No one had sped up my heart since my last girlfriend.

She took what sounded like an unsteady breath too.

I needed to think up an excuse to get out of here, before I did something that I would regret, like kissing her senseless. I thought up a quick reason.

"I should go take a shower" _yeah_, I thought to myself, _a cold one_.

I turned and walked back to my door and hoped it didn't look like I was running.

After I entered our room, I heard Emmett say something to her but didn't hear what he asked. If it had anything to do with me and her, I would punch him later.

I jumped into the shower hoping to erase and forget about all my worries. This could not happen because every time I tried to relax and let the hot water sooth me, I would think of her and tense up again. I gave up and turned off the water.

After changing, I heard the sweet voice of Bella telling us that it was now time to eat.

I ran downstairs with a stampede of people to get to the dining table in order to feast on the breakfast Alice had cooked us.

I sat myself down across from Bella, hopefully making my attraction to her less obvious. Soon after seating myself, and shoveling some food onto my plate, I noticed Bella was not eating.

"Why don't you eat?" I wondered.

"She doesn't eat breakfast" the troll said for her. Then he groaned, obviously to make a spectacle of himself

"Mike, are you okay" Bella asked, halfheartedly. Maybe she didn't really care for the troll and his shenanigans.

"No Bells, I feel terrible. My stomach hurts, and I have a headache. I think I'll go upstairs and lay down". He groaned again which gave him more attention, the entire table was now listening to the troll and his act.

"Oh, okay" she paused "call me if you feel better, we are going on a hike today".

So she would still go on the hike today even though the troll was sick. Score!

He rolled his eyes "whatever, I'll see you all later" he said sarcastically and he turned to go upstairs.

We finished breakfast in a hurry and went our separate ways in order to pack a hiking bag. I packed a water bottle, a bandana, some extra socks, a book, and a snack. I grabbed my gym shoes and ran to meet everyone by the door.

Once the plates were cleared and everybody had eaten their fill, except for Emmett because he is always hungry, we fetched our bags for hiking. I had already packed my hiking bag that morning so I just ran upstairs to get it from the room. When I got back down Jasper handed me a sack lunch. The plan was to stop and eat wherever we wanted to.

Bella had never been to this campground before so she asked where the trail me and her were to take would lead. Using my past experience from the campground and the knowledge from the map I may have glanced at this morning I told her that we would be going to a lake.

Once we got the conversation rolling, we couldn't stop asking each other questions.

"Tell me about yourself, Edward" She demanded

"Well, I grew up in Washington and went to Forks High School. From there, I went to Dartmouth where I got my education to become a doctor. I moved to Chicago because that is where my parents moved to after I moved out. Carlisle, my father, was working at Capulet Hospital when I moved. He is a very important asset to the hospital, a great surgeon, or so he is told. My mother was elated to have me move so close to them. My, father, being who he is, got me a job at the hospital. Don't be deceived though, I worked hard to get the job. Through the job I met Jasper and Emmett; we clicked instantly and became good friends. And that brings me to here. Jasper concocted the idea of a break from the nonstop hospital work and wanted to go camping. I told him about this place and he looked it up and made it an official date" I rambled on. "What about you?" I asked her.

This conversation went on and on. We talked about books and movies and music. I enjoyed getting to know her very much she was just so different from other girls.

Eventually we approached the lake and I motioned to a good place to sit and eat the paper bag lunch. By now it was around 1:00, we had been hiking for a while.

I noticed that Bella had been talking less and less and started holding her stomach. I was about to ask what was wrong when…

"Edward, I think I may be sick" she mumbled.

I got up and brushed my jeans off. I held out my hand for her to take so that she could stand up. When she took, I was hit with an overwhelming emotion to pull her closer to me, I took this feeling into account and said "Let's take you back then" no matter how unwilling I was. I put arm around her waist following that feeling that I had earlier.

No matter how much I wanted her to talk to me, I let us walk in silence back to the cabin.

I wanted to pick up a campground pamphlet to see what activities were here so I told Bella that she should just go to the cabin without me.

I heard the door open but not close so I looked back.

Then I saw Bella running down the step crying and running down the trail we had just walked on.

I walked up to the cabin door and found the troll/pig making out on the pool table.

In a rage, I walked over to them pulled them apart, and punched Mike in the face.

"GET OUT OF HERE, I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN. TAKE A CAB BACK HOME I DON'T CARE JUST LEAVE" I yelled sternly.

Mike was of course in shock still and was frozen in shock. So I yelled again "LEAVE NOW".

He scrambled up the stairs to go pack his bags.

I ran out the door to go find Bella, she went down the trail we had gone down so I just followed where she had gone.

I ran and ran until something caught on my foot, a root probably, and went tumbling down.

Great, now I had a twisted ankle and a lost friend.

**OMC, THIS IS THE GREATEST CHAPTER!! I got rid of the troll because he is stupid and was beginning to annoy me, besides, Bella and Edward relationship needs to begin! SOOO….I was thinking that since June 24****th**** is my b-day and since I wrote this chapter while on vacation (Wisconsin Dells) that you could shoot me a review as a present. And before you review (which you will) I will thank you for the review. Also, if you have any ideas for coming chapters such as them going horse back riding or swimming at a lake, then tell me. Also the same policy as last chapter goes for this chapter. You know, you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours. I would also like to thank Asyouwish16 for the chapter ideas. Getting lost, and getting hurt. Thanks so much you dedicated reviewers**.

I COULD NEVER FORGET THE MAP OF COURSE SINCE SO MANY PEOPLE SEEM TO DISAPPEAR AFTER THEY READ THIS. COULD IT BE ANOTHER WONDER OF THE WORLD HMMMMMMMM...?


	5. Talk Is Never Cheap

Disclaimer: Something old (Mike Newton). Something new (Edward Cullen). Something borrowed (Stephenie Meyer's Characters). Something blue (Well the word is in the story title, Out of the Blue). Seriously I don't own the characters, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

_**BELLA POV**_

When I woke up everything flooded back to my memory. Mike, the girl behind the check-in desk, and that pool table was suddenly brought back to the forefront of my mind. Mike had cheated on me. He had cheated on me for the second time. I let out a broken sob.

This was the last straw; I would break up with him if he hadn't already run off to Vegas with that girl.

I know why he did it, he did because I wasn't enough for him, and he got tired of me and went for somebody who would give him what he wanted. A new wave of sobs and tears hit me.

I can't say I had seen this coming, most girls' suspect that their boyfriends had cheated on them. I didn't have the slightest idea that he was doing this behind my back.

Hopefully he would get the hint and leave so I didn't have to deal with the situation. Maybe I could get Alice to do it for me.

I wiped the tears away and got up onto my wobbly knees. I noticed my clothes were all dirty, must be from falling in the dirt.

I pulled out my phone, maybe I could text Alice that I had no idea where I was.

Great, no service.

I began to walk in what direction I thought I came from otherwise I would probably just starve to death in the middle of nowhere. I walked for a while, it seemed like I was going in the right direction, I recognized weird nature goings on like a perfectly straight stick on the ground.

It was somewhat dark but I could see the trail. The moon and stars helped me to see my way.

Eventually, I saw ahead of me a figure. It was in the middle of the path. It looked to be a person curled up into the womb position. As I got closer I decided to alert them of my presence.

"Hello?" I said hesitantly.

They figure jerked around to look at me "Bella?" He recognized me and I recognized his velvet smooth voice. "Bella" he said again, but in a clearly more relieved tone.

"Edward what happened?" I asked noticing how he was holding his ankle.

"What happened to me? Bella, I don't care about my stupid ankle. Are you okay?"

I thought about what happened. Was I okay? I think I am. I mean this is not the first time that Mike had cheated on me. I only cried because of the surprise. I was surprised that Mike had done this again. I was going to break up with him anyways. Him cheating on me simply sped up the process.

"Yes, I am okay" I said finally.

Edward looked at me for a while "I have something to admit" he said nervously "I, kind of, punchedMikewhenIsawhimwiththatgirl"

"What?" I said not sure what he had said.

"I punched Mike after I saw what he did to you"

"Oh" I breathed. "Why did you do that?" I wondered still relaxed.

"I saw that you were upset and my parents had always taught me to treat a girl with respect. I guess you could say that I was trying to defend your honor" The last sentence came out like a question. He smiled crookedly.

"Thank you I guess then" I said awkwardly.

"If he knows what's good for him then he won't be there when we get back. I kind of threatened him" he smiled sheepishly.

"Do you know the way back?" I asked him.

"Kind of, but there is a problem" he said looking at his ankle.

"You can't walk!?" My hands flew to my face "Edward this is my entire fault, you shouldn't have followed me. I should not have freaked out and run off, that was irresponsible of me. I can't believe I would be so selfi-" Edward stopped my rant putting his finger on my lips.

"Bella, don't be absurd. This is not your fault. I followed you because you are my friend and I care about you"

He took his finger back and I smiled awkwardly.

I looked down "Thank you Edward".

He took my chin in between his two fingers "Bella, it is really no problem".

"So how do you suppose we are going to get back?" Edward said changing the subject and putting his hand back into his lap.

"Well, maybe you could limp. Or you could jump on my back and I could carry you?" I suggested.

"As much fun as riding on your back would be Bella. I weigh a bit more than your average backpack" Edward said laughing.

I nodded considering this.

_**EDWARD POV **_

"How about I find us some service and text Alice?" Bella suggested.

"Okay, here is my phone; my dad got me a really great service plan"

She took the phone out of my hand and flipped open, walked a few steps away and began to text furiously.

"You were right, Edward, that phone does get great service" She handed my phone back to me. I pocketed it moving my ankle to do so.

I groaned involuntarily. My ankle hurt quite a bit I hoped someone would get here soon.

Bella cringed. "I know how you feel" Bella said sympathetically.

"You have hurt your ankle before?" I raised my eyebrows.

Bella laughed "More times that I can count"

"You are not a klutz" I said. She was much to graceful when I watched her walk.

"No, I am more than that" She paused to laugh "I am a danger magnet, or at least that is what Alice and Rose tell me"

"Why do they think that?" I wondered.

"So many dangerous things happen to me, some of them do not do full fledge damage but they all do some" She paused to laugh again "Alice and Rose actually have a Bella-danger scale, last time I went to the hospital I got a 6, that's when I fractured my arm"

"I haven't seen you trip at all yet" I stated.

"That because you have only known me 2 days, she looked at her phone, well now its three".

"It's past midnight?" I asked surprised at how time had gone by.

She nodded again.

That's when we heard a twig break and a rustle of branches. Bella jumped practically into my arms. For a moment this made me happy, then I realized that this could be a bad thing.

I looked into the dark from where I heard the sound. I found something as I heard the rustle get louder. There standing in front of me was a tall, dark, looming shadow. I took a glance at Bella's face. She look terrified. I pulled her closer protectively.

Then we heard a loud booming voice.

"Eddie, Bells, where have you been? And where the in the underworld is Mike?"

I glanced at Bella, she just blushed.

"We'll talk about it later Emmett" I said taking command of the situation.

"Emmett, you scarred me half to death, I thought you were a bear!" Bella chided.

Emmett laughed "Whatevs, anyways why are you holding your ankle?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

Now it was my turn to blush. "I kind of caught my foot on a tree root and I think its twisted. I can't walk on it" I shrugged.

Emmett rolled his eyes "Hop on my back, we should get back to the lodge and get a nurse to check the foot out"

Slowly, Bella helped me get onto my one surviving, still available foot. Emmett got down on to his knees and I hopped on knowing that I would have no other way to get back to the cabin. Although this was embarrassing, it was the only way.

We walked back to the lodge, laughing at how I looked on Emmett's back.

**Okay. Short chapter but I didn't know what else to include. I would really like to hear your thoughts on some coming camp activities. Horse back riding? Swimming at the lake? Bonfire? Shuffleboard? Seriously tell me what you do at a camp and maybe I'll include it. Maybe I'll even give you a shoutout! Oh that reminds me, shoutout to asyouwish16 for the kind of bear idea. Also if there are any boys reading this story, tell me, I would really like to meet some boy-twilight-fanfic-readers. SAME POLICY AS THE LAST CHAPTERS Anyways here is the map again. It seems that so many people get lost on the way to the review arrow that I should just include every time.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. AN ANNOUNCEMENT

ANNOUNCEMENT

ANNOUNCEMENT

Today is my birthday

(June 24, 2008)

So Happy Birthday to anyone else who was born on this wonderful day

End of Announcement


	7. Diagnosis

Disclaimer: I dO nOt OwN tWiLiGhT oR aNy Of ThE tWiLiGhT cHaRaCtErS.

_**BELLA POV**_

"How do you feel Edward?" I asked for the millionth time.

"Bella, relax, his ankle just hurts. He is not bleeding though my eyes" Emmett said with a chuckle

We were on our way to the campground nurses room and Edward was still on Emmett's back. I was really concerned about his ankle…would if it was broke?

"I know" I told him "I am just concerned" I said shrugging.

"Honestly, Bella, there is nothing to worry about. I think that my ankle is going to be fine. From what I can tell with my medical degrees, I think I will only be off it for 2, 3 days tops" Edward said from behind Emmett.

We continued to walk to lodge, eventually we got to the nurses room. The nurse greeted us kindly but instantly went alarmed after Emmett dropped Edward onto a chair.

"What happened?" she asked, fretful.

"I tripped on a tree root and twisted my ankle" Edward explained, embarrassed.

The lady smiled kindly as if that wasn't the first time she had heard that. "Give me your foot then" she said holding out her hand.

Edward gave her his foot and she gently took off his sock and shoe. Edward cringed while she did so. She inspected it and finally determined "it's badly bruised, you should be able to walk in a few days. In the mean time here are some crutches you can borrow from the campground".

She handed Edward some crutches and forms to fill out. The forms were for borrowing the crutches from the campground. He filled it out and signed the dotted line.

The walk back was a slow one, Edward was using his crutches.

When we arrived at the cabin, everyone went all omg-what-happened on us.

"Calm down everyone" Jasper commanded.

Everyone got settled and I began my pitiful story.

"After Edward and I ate lunch at the lake, my stomach went all funny" I started. After saying this I realized that the reason why I hadn't felt well at the lake was because my intuition was giving me a funny feeling. My intuition knew that Mike was cheating on me. That is so weird.

I went on with the story until I got to the part where I had found Mike and that girl on the pool table. That is when Edward interrupted. He finished the story up, proudly including that he had punched Mike in the face and demanded his leave. Of course at this point, Emmett gave him a high five.

When the story was done, and might I say that no tears were being shed, we decided to watch a Movie.

Alice got up and retrieved a movie from her suitcase. She came back brandishing the movie Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire **(A/N that is the same movie that Robert Pattinson is in!) **

"Oh, I love that movie" Rose exclaimed.

"I know, Cedric Diggory is so hot" Alice said.

"Hey!" Jasper said offended.

"Don't worry Hun, your kind of cute too!" Alice kissed his nose.

Alice put the movie in and skipped over to sit next to Jasper on one of the loveseats.

Once the movie was done, we had a discussion of the evil lord Voldemort.

"Dude, I can't believe he killed Cedric in like the first three seconds he saw him. He should have at least given him a chance" Emmett said angrily.

"Yea Emmett, that rat face really has a chance against some sorcerer jock" Edward said sarcastically.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. Rose, want to come with me?"

Rose rolled her eyes and Emmett barked out a laugh.

We all went our separate ways. When Edward and me had to leave each other he whispered into my ear "Merry Dreams"

It made me shiver.

**OMC I am so sorry for the shortness of this chapter. I PROMISE next chapter will be much longer! Do you miss Edward's Pov? I know I love reading a chap in his and I have given you his POV every chapter! Please read and review. It keeps my hopes up! Also, a small note, I can not believe the response I have been getting! This story is becoming very successful. Last time I checked there were 41 alerts, 14 faves and 66 alerts! I love you guys…if only I got 41 reviews for each chapter…hmmmm. Anyways, sorry for getting you excited last "chapter" I know you all cant wait for more but I just had to share that it was my big 16th birthday. Love you all.**

**I would like to give a shoutout to MyArtIsInWords, thanks for the help. Go read his story!**

**Here is the map follow the arrows.**

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V

V


	8. Go Fish

Disclaimer (in morse code):

**Disclaimer (in Morse code): .. .. . . . . .. ... .. . …. .. …. . .. . .. . .. …**

**Disclaimer (In English): I don't own Twilight Characters.**

**A/N: Seriously that really is in Morse code, I am not even kidding. Cool right?**

_**BELLA POV **_

I walked downstairs after I woke up to find the gang in the living room. When Alice noticed me, she sang my name.

"Belllllllaaaaaaa"

"Alllllllllice" I sang back.

She laughed "We have a bit of a dilemma…all of us would like to go fishing…but Edward can't walk."

I put my chin in between my index finger and thumb. "Well, Alice, problem solved. I happen to hate all things that include bait. Charlie punished me with frequent fishing trips and now fishing is a phobia for me" I paused, Alice giggled. I turned to Edward "I'll stay with you" I said with a wink. He winked back and laughed.

"Yay, now I can wear my fishing hat!" Alice exclaimed. We all rolled our eyes.

We said our goodbyes to them; Emmett wanted the fish to be awake and biting so they decided to leave early in the day, leaving me and Edward to fend for ourselves.

Edward sat on the couch because of his immobility. "Okay Edward, what do you want to do?" I asked him.

He looked up at the ceiling for a minute, his face thoughtful. Suddenly, his expression brightened and he snapped his emerald eyes to land back on my face "Let's go fish" he grinned.

"Edward, they kind of already left. Beside you are missing a leg" I explained.

"Silly Bella, I meant go fish as in with cards, not poles" he laughed.

"Edward, I'm sorry I didn't bring any cards" I shook my head still confused.

"I brought cards; they are in my green bag upstairs. Go into my room and they should be in one of the pockets"

I shook my head up and down excitedly. I love go fish! That card game is my second favorite, right after poker. I was really good at cards. I may not be lucky with certain things but cards were another story.

I skipped upstairs, tripping on the last stair. My hands hit the ground with a loud boom.

Edward yelled up the stairs from the couch "Are you okay Bella?"

I laughed at my slip up and yelled back "Yeah, thanks"

I walked to Edward's door and pushed it open. On one side of the room was three red bags that obviously belonged to Emmett and on the other was side were two blue bags and one green one. I made my way over to the green bag and unzipped a pocket that lay on the outside of the bag.

I pulled out the first thing I saw, not knowing what it was. Instantly I regretted it.

In my hands, I clutched a pair of Edward's green boxers.

My eyes went wide and I threw them aside, blushing.

I picked another pocket and found the cards that Edward had been talking about. I walked downstairs and saw Edward sitting on the couch. His eyes landed on me.

"Get lost?" He questioned, raising his eyebrows.

"Maybe I needed a map" I countered**. (A/N he-em like you guys do in order to get to the review button!)**

He laughed and rolled his eyes. He held out his hand expectantly and I handed him the cards. He threw the cards onto the couch and said "No Bella, I meant your hand not the cards".

I blushed and he pulled me down to sit next to him.

"Okay, you know how to play right?" he questioned.

"Of course" I said rolling my eyes.

"Let's change it up. Every time that one of us gets a pair we get to ask the other a question".

"Okay that sounds fine"

He dealt the cards, giving us the appropriate number. As soon as he picked up his cards, he grinned and slammed down a pair of queens.

"First question" he started "If Mike didn't cheat on you yesterday, would you still have broken up with him?"

Jeez, that was very forward of him. I blushed, and nodded. He grinned in triumph.

"You got any fours?" I asked

He hung his head and handed over a red four.

"Who was you first girlfriend and how long did you go out with her" I shot back.

"That's two questions" His eyes narrowed.

"Come on Edward get on with it" I gave him my puppy eyes and pouted.

"Fine" He sighed "Her name was Tanya and I went out with her for a year and a half"

"Why did you break up?" I wondered.

"Bella that is three" his eyes narrowed again.

I gave him a puppy dog face again.

"Fine, again, she cheated on me" he stated. I looked in his eyes and saw nothing but honesty, no pain at all.

I drew back, surprised. How could anyone want any other person besides Edward.

Edward continued, seeing my expression "That may have been why I went all violent on Mike when I saw him cheating on you, that, and he didn't deserve you. You deserve much better Bella" He stated smiling softly at me.

Our game went on; I won in the end because I am great at cards. I had twelve pairs and Edward had eight. Edward just smiled when he lost. At least he wasn't a sore loser, like Mike was.

"What should we do now?" Edward asked me.

"How about if we listen to some music?" I suggested.

"I don't have any cds with me" Edward smiled grimly.

"No, but I do" I said. His eyes brightened.

"What do you have with you?" he wondered.

"I think I have some Debussy and a little Beethoven"

Edward grinned and said "Bring on the Debussy".

I ran upstairs and grabbed the cd from out of my bag. I ran back down and shoved the cd into the stereo. Edward laughed at my quickness and opened his arms for me to sit next to him. I gladly went to sit next him, I lay my head against his chest, closing my eyes and humming to the music.

"Bella, how do you know this music so well?" He asked.

"Well, my mother loves classical music. She plays a bunch when I am at home. I only know my favorites"

"Tell me about your mother"

"She is crazy. Well not in that belonging in the asylum type of way. She just tends to be a spur of the moment kind of person. She looks like me except she is much prettier. She has mood swings but she is my best friend. I love her very much" I explained.

"Bella, how old are you?"

"Twenty-three, why?"

"You don't seem like you are twenty-three" he paused.

I opened my eyes and he was looking at me funny.

"What is that face for?" I asked with a small smile.

"Bella, you are the most fascinating person that I have ever met"

I blushed and looked down.

He coaxed my face back up with a finger and looked me straight in the eyes. Cautioning me, telling me what he planned to do with his eyes, he lowered his lips down to mine. Softly he pressed his lips to mine.

The electric current that I felt when we kissed was indescribable.

Instantly, just as fast as he kissed me, he pulled himself away. I looked at his face and found a goofy grin. I soon realized that my face held the same grin.

I settled myself back into his arms, my head resting on his chest once again.

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

_**EDWARD POV**_

I knew that angels existed but I never thought I would have one sleeping in my arms.

Bella had her head leaned against my chest and she was breathing softly and evenly. She was sleeping, that is when the talking started.

"Oh, my gosh Emmett! I thought you were a bear!"

"Alice, please don't poke my eye out with that" she grumbled.

"Jasper, I will not calm down" she stated.

I wanted to laugh. She was sleep talking! I wish I could sleep talk, that is so cool.

Emmett followed by Rosalie, Jasper and Alice burst through the door.

"Dude" Emmett said "There is a girl in your arms!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Oh you guys are so cute! Let me get my camera!" Alice giggled.

She dug through her bag and pulled it out. "Edward pretend you are sleeping" she hissed

I closed my eyes.

Through my lashes I saw a flash.

I opened my eyes again and everyone was gathered around the camera, looking at the picture.

They all let out one of those "Awwwwwww"s at the same time, making Bella stir.

"Guys, quiet down" I whispered.

They shut up and went into the kitchen to prepare a late lunch.

"Edward" Bella sleep-breathed

"hmm?" I answered back.

She just said my name again in that pleasant voice she had "Edward" she sighed.

Oh! She was dreaming about me! This instantly lightened my mood. I wanted to carry her to her room but I couldn't move do to my current ailment.

"Emmett" I called out

He walked in and said "What?"

"How was fishing?" I asked in order to delay letting my angel go.

Emmett jumped into a story "It was so cool dude, you totally missed it. I caught a fish with my bare hands! It was like two feet big. It was awesome!"

I laughed. "Emmett, could you take Bella upstairs? I can't move"

He nodded and picked Bella up into his arms and headed upstairs.

When he came back down he chuckled and said "She said your name three times before I put her down" he paused "What did you guys do today?" Emmett raised an eyebrow.

I smiled a goofy smile and he slapped me a high five.

**I promised this chapter would be longer didn't I? Well it is! I have a problem though, I won't be able to update for another week so this is my present to you! Two chapters in two days. You know you love me. Please review! I will be happy to see your words. This is fluff…I think. Does anyone know what AU stand for in a summary? I can't figure it out…please tell me! Right now there are 44 alerts and 15 faves. I LOVE YOU ALL (Even if you don't review) **

**Here is the map again, for those who still need it.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	9. Adoration

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Simple as that.

_**BELLA POV**_

I woke up in my bed confused. Hadn't I been with Edward?

Oh my gosh. I kissed Edward. Me and him had our first kiss together. Then I fell asleep on him.

I have to go apologize right now. I can't believe I forced myself upon him. I am such a jerk.

I made my way downstairs and saw that everyone was seated on the couch.

"Hey sleepyhead" Emmett said, laughing.

"Jeez Bella, you were out for a while" Alice raised her eyebrow.

I ruffled my hair and smiled sheepishly.

Then I saw Edward. He was sitting there on the couch smiling at me, looking like a god.

I smiled awkwardly at him and walked into the kitchen, ashamed in myself.

I should not have kissed Edward. He doesn't even like me. I pulled out an apple from the fridge and sat at the dining room table, putting my head in my hands.

I heard and felt someone behind me. I heard the crutches, but felt Edward's presents.

"Bella?" He asked concerned.

I didn't say anything because I could feel the shame caught in my throat.

"Are you okay Bella?" He asked again, putting a hand on my back.

Looking down at the table I saw that it was wet. I was crying.

Edward sat in the chair next to me, he still had his hand on my back.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

I waited a minute before I could almost speak.

"Edward" I paused and my voice came out like a sob. I looked up at him to start my apology. "I need to tell you…I am sorry" My voice broke.

"Whatever for?" Edward said confused.

"I am sorry I kissed you. I should not have done that when you don't share the same feeling for me" I stated more strongly this time.

Edward stared at me for a few minutes, tense.

Then he stood up and gave me exactly what I was expecting.

A slap in the face.

Not.

He gave me the opposite of what I was expecting.

He gave me a hug.

"Bella" he breathed.

I sniffed.

"shh, shh shh" He whispered, stroking my hair. He pulled my face to his and said "I kissed you Bella. I kissed you because I do have feelings for you"

I sniffed again.

"You do?"

"Of course I do, you silly, beautiful, oversensitive girl. I had feelings for you the minute you walked into Jasper's house" He told me.

I sniffed again.

"Oh" I said finally.

I looked into his eyes and he looked back into mine.

"Do you…" he began. "Do you want to go on a date with me tonight?" he asked hesitantly.

I sniffed again. "Of course I do" I grinned.

Edward grinned back and suddenly his eyes got wide.

"Guess what Bella?" he asked me.

"Ummm, What Edward?"

"I have something to show you" he stated.

Suddenly he threw the crutches aside and began to walk like a man out of the bible.

"You can walk again!" I exclaimed.

"It's a miracle!" Edward smiled widely.

I hugged him tightly to me and he kissed my hair.

"Go get ready for our date" Edward whispered into my ear, making me shiver.

I pulled away and saw Alice in the doorway.

"Give me to her Edward" Alice said sternly. "It's my turn"

I slumped my shoulders and pouted.

"Two words" Alice said as she pulled me out of the dining room and narrowed her eyes "Makeover time".

She said so seriously it made me giggle.

"Did I hear the word makeover" Rosalie joined us while we walked up the stairs.

Alice giggled. "Most definitely"

"Unfortunately" I put my two cents in.

Alice scrunched up her face "Oh shut if Bella, you know you love the three hours that we are about to spend on your hair and face"

No I don't. I said in my mind. It was not worth the fight.

I sighed as they threw me into the bathroom.

"Take a shower" Rose snapped as she shut the door.

I sighed. This sigh was a sign of defeat.

I got into the shower, excepting the fact that I was about to be plucked and painted for a bit.

When I came out of the bathroom in my robe, Alice had put a beautiful blue dress on the bed**. (SEE PROFILE)**

"Alice" I hollered.

"What?" She asked in that way to innocent voice.

"What the heck?" I said pointing to the dress.

"Whatever do you mean" she said shaking her head, still playing the innocent card.

"Alice, this isn't my dress" I said.

"So" she shrugged.

"I didn't even bring a dress here"

"That's okay I did" She smiled brightly.

"Ugh" I sighed giving up "Thank you, I guess"

She smiled brightly again "Your welcome. Now lets start the process of getting you ready" she squealed and Rose walked in behind her.

They followed me into the bathroom and I sat on the toilet seat cover.

First they blow dried my hair and made it wavy **(SEE PROFILE). **Then they put some black eyeliner and mascara on my eyes and ended with some light blue eye shadow.

After the torture, I walked downstairs and Edward was standing there looking away from me in some jeans and a nice white dress shirt with a dark blue blazer that matched my dress.

When he heard the floorboards creak, he turned to me and whispered "Wow Bella".

He took a few steps toward me and kissed my cheek. "You look stunning"

"Okay Edward" Rose said authoritatively "Have her home by one"

Edward chuckled and led me towards the door.

We took the only car that we brought on the trip, Jasper's van. The van felt empty without everyone as Edward drove.

On the way there, I realized that I did not know where there was. I turned to him wondering.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see" Edward said repressing a smile.

I gave up knowing that today is a day of sacrifice. With the makeover and now this, what would I have to give up on next?

Edward pulled up in a busy high school parking lot.

"Edward, I already went to high school, it sucked, I don't really want to go back" I said in a confused tone.

He just laughed.

As we walked in, I noticed that there was other people walking in. There was also a sign by the front of the school that read _Romeo and Juliet_.

"Edward, are you taking me to a play?"

He smiled, nodded, and held the door for me.

He paid for the tickets and we walked to our seats which were located front and center.

When the lights dimmed I kissed his cheek and whispered "Thank you Edward" into his ear, letting my lips touch his ear. He stopped breathing for a second and whispered back.

"No, thank you"

I sat through the play and kept glancing at Edward. How did he know this was my favorite play in the history of ever? How did he know that I loved Romeo and Juliet?

Once in a while I would see Edward mouthing the words to the play. How cute! He knew Romeo's lines!

When curtain call was happening, I gladly jumped from my seat to give the actors a standing ovation. They deserved it.

Unexpectedly, a man who looked to be Native American walked onto the stage and told everybody to take a seat. I glanced over to the seat next to me and saw that Edward was gone from his seat. Did he go to the restroom?

"Hello, I am Jacob Black, the theatre teacher at this high school. I have a few announcements before I let you all go. First, there will be refreshments and cake after I release you. Also, the actors will be there in their costumes to take pictures and sign autographs if you want them. Now I would like you all to give your full attention to my good friend from high school. Edward, please come out here"

_**EDWARD POV**_

I stood left stage pacing nervously. I didn't hear anything until Jacob called my name.

I gave him a hand shake and pulled him into a hug. I hadn't seen him since high school and he and I were good friends. Last time I gave him a call he told me that he went on to become a drama teacher and was directing a play. This time I called him to set up…well you'll see.

I grabbed the microphone from his hand and said to the audience "Hello everyone" then I turned to look at Bella **(A/N During a play, even though the lights are in your face, the actors on stage can still see everyone in the first row)** "Bella, the minute I saw you, I found myself wanting to get to know you. In the last couple of days, we have gotten to know each other. We became friends. Then this afternoon, we admitted to having feeling for each other. Isabella, you are beautiful, intelligent, and funny. I adore you. Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked hopelessly staring at her.

From the time that I walked onto the stage, Bella's face had not changed. When I said her name for the second time she snapped out of it and I held my hand out to her.

She walked up onto the stage from the stairs and when her feat landed on the stage she broke into a run.

Being the girl that she is, she tripped over herself and fell into me. Once she recovered, she threw her arms around my neck and pressed he lips to mine.

Too soon, her lips left mine and she said "Yes Edward, I would love to be your girlfriend"

The crowd interrupted with a loud cheer. I hadn't noticed them once Bella walked onto the stage. The sound made me jump a little.

Jacob came from where he had been standing and took the microphone back from me.

"Thank you all for coming, I hope to see you during in the cafeteria"

With that the lights came back up and me and Bella walked down the stage stairs, hand in hand. Boyfriend and Girlfriend.

**OMC, How much did you love the way Edward handled everything? The way he asked Bella to be his Girlfriend? Tell me what you love! REVIEW MY STORY! Edward is the sweetest guy ever. Don't you think? Check out my profile to find the links to everything and to see my policy if you review. **

**P.S. 50 Alerts! I Love all who read my amazing story (and then review)**

**The map, as usual.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	10. Emmett's Anouncement

**Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Twilight, and neither do you.**

**Disclaimer for the Disclaimer: Does not apply to Stephanie Meyer.**

**A/N: I have to say that I sincerely love my story at the moment. **

**I might do a sequel, like the steps of Bella and Edward's relationship. Bfgf – where they tell each other they love each other, engagement and marriage for another, then finally children (and maybe their story?) who knows. **

**The only thing I expect out of my readers is reviews and support. So tell me if you like it or hate it. I want to know your opinion even if it's just a small 'great chapter'. There are 55 people reading my story and there were 14 reviews for last chapter. I love you all and here goes nothing.**

**P.S. 100****th**** review thanks to ****SPiDERMONkEY-LOvE**** (July 4****th****) it's a great honor, I cherish it.**

_**BELLA POV**_

I have known this boy for 4 days and now he and I are dating.

Me and Edward sat on the couch waiting for Emmett to come down and make his announcement.

I held Edward's hand and Edward whispered into my hair "I am so glad I asked you to be my girlfriend yesterday"

I smile to myself and turned my head "I am so glad I accepted" I whispered onto his face.

He closed his eyes and inhaled the breath I just blew into his face. I just giggled.

Just then, Emmett came down the stairs in rush.

"So what is the big announcement you told us about earlier?" Rose wondered.

Emmett smiled at her and then turned to look at all of us.

"I just made a reservation for all of us to go to Japan 77!" Emmett yelled.

All of us girls squealed while the boys made a fist and pulled their elbows in to say "YES".

"Japan 77 rocks" Alice squealed again.

**(A/N Don't know what is the wonderful restaurant that is Japan 77? SEE PROFILE)**

"What time are we going?" Jasper asked.

"I made the reservation for four o' clock"

"EMMETT!" Rose and Alice screamed.

"What?" Emmett's eyebrows scrunched together.

"You left us with only three hours to get ready" Alice pouted.

Emmett rolled his eyes. "Oh please, there is more than enough time".

Alice narrowed her eyes "Says the boy, who spent a half an hour picking out his clothes this morning"

Emmett's eyes got big. "H-how did y-you know that?" Emmett stuttered.

"I know all" Alice said ominously, her lips twitching upward.

"Come on Alice, now we only have two hours and fifty-six minutes" Rose said pulling Alice upstairs.

For a second I thought that I might just get out of them giving me a makeover but then Rose barked downstairs "That means you two Bella!"

I sighed, pulling myself out of Edward's arms. I looked at Edward giving him a half smile. He pouted.

"Edward I think you can do without me for a few hours"

"But I'll miss you" he pouted some more.

I leaned into his neck, his face going upward to give me more access to but unfortunately for him I gently bite him and ran upstairs.

"Hey!" he called after me.

I just laughed and went into me and Rose's room.

Alice and Rose sat on the bed, forming a plan of attack.

"Which dress?" Alice asked "Red or Green?"

Rose put on a thinking expression "I think green"

"I think green too" I put in.

"Bella, you haven't even seen the dresses yet. I showed Rose the ones that I brought earlier" Alice scowled.

"I know" I told her "But I love the color green on you" I complimented.

"I know it is my color!" Alice said "Bella have you been picking up on our techniques?"

I rolled my eyes "I guess I just spend too much time with you guys".

Alice's eyes went bright and then she raised an eyebrow, "Bella, today I hand you full power to dress me and Rose in whatever you want" she paused "but I still get a veto" she added"

I gasped. I get to dress Rosalie and Alice up?! Yes! I am no longer their Barbie. Now they will be Rose and Alice Barbies!

I, of course, took advantage of this fact and just blow dried my hair and put on some eyeliner and mascara. Hah! No eye shadow this time.

Three hours and three dresses later, us girls waltzed downstairs.

Alice in her green number went to stand next to Jasper. Rose in her rose colored dress smiled sweetly at Emmett, for she and Emmett are not dating (yet). I in my lacey blue dress went to go hug Edward. **(SEE PROFILE FOR DRESSES)**

Emmett, being his typical self boomed "You guys look hot"

Everybody rolled their eyes.

As we walked out of the house Edward whispered to me in my ear "The word hot is definitely not what I would use to describe you but you certainly do look breathtaking. As always"

I blushed.

When we arrived at the place I certainly was excited. This restaurant is so much fun.

We were seated around the table and in front of us lay the stovetop surface that the chef was to cook on when Emmett announced he had another announcement.

"I have an announcement everyone!"

We turned our heads to look at him, but Emmett turned to Rose.

_**(the debut of) EMMETT POV **_

"Rose, you are the _most _beautiful girl I have _ever _seen. When I see you, I can't think. When I hear you, I can't move. When I touch your hand, I can't think of any other place I would like to be. Be my girl, would you?" I said nervously.

Rose looked into my eyes, seeing sincerity (I hope). She sat frozen for a bit and then leaned forward towards me. Her luscious lips pressed onto mine, forming the thing that I felt missing everytime I kissed a girl. For the first time, fireworks went off in my head and celestial angels seemed to be singing. The singing could have come from Rose, for to me, she is an angel.

She pulled away and smiled.

I was probably grinning like a goof when I said "I'm guessing that's a yes, babe".

Rose rolled her eyes and nodded.

I looked away from Rose and turned my body so that she could not see my right hand forming a fist and my elbow pulling towards my waist and I mouthed "YES".

_**EDWARD POV**_

That was the first time I have ever been to Japan 77 and I had to admit that the chef flipping the food and utensils was pretty impressive.

I walked out of the restaurant with my arm around Bella's waist so full that I could explode if I ate anything else.

"Oh" Bella groaned "That was torturously good".

"I know how you feel" I told her, "I was full but I just could not stop eating that delicious food" I said nodding.

It was only six o' clock so I asked everyone on the drive home what we would do until then.

Emmett suggested hot tubbing (even though there is no hot tub), Jasper suggested another movie, Bella, however, suggested the winning event for the night.

Surprisingly she said "Truth or dare?"

Alice squealed for what was probably the forty-ninth time tonight.

"Yeah, great idea bells" Emmett said pumping a fist in the air.

We got home and decided to change into our pajamas before the game would occur.

Once we got comfortable we sat in a circle and Alice did what she did best, squealed.

"Let's begin" she said giddily, clapping her hands together.

She turned to Jasper "Truth or dare"

Jasper replied dare.

Alice put a finger to her lips to think, then her eyes went wide "I dare you to go outside and scream 'I'm a surviver' as loud as you can!"

We all burst out laughing. Alice was so random at times.

Jasper exited the cabin and did as Alice told him too, when he got back in he blushed.

Jasper sat in his rightful place and turned to Emmett "Truth or dare"

"Truth" Emmett said, surprisingly.

"What is the strangest place a girl has ever hit on you?"

Emmett thought for a minute and finally said "the zoo, in front of the bear exhibits, she asked me if I wanted to take a trip to her cave"

That made us crack up.

Emmett turned to Bella "Truth or dare"

"Truth"

"What is the strangest thing a boy has asked you?"

"Ummm, once, when I was in the college caf, a boy asked me if I wanted my muffin buttered"

Emmett was roaring with laughter at that "You know what that means, Bella, right?"

She shook her head.

"He wanted to hook up with you" Emmett stated bluntly.

Understanding covered her face and she blushed, which made everyone crack up again.

Once Bella got over her embarrassment Bella turned to Rose "Truth or dare"

"Dare"

"I dare you to show everybody your friend"

Rosalie blushed "No" she gasped.

Bella nodded smiling.

"Fine" she sighed.

Rose ran upstairs and came down with a ragged old teddy bear.

"Everybody, this is Bennett" she stated.

"Wait" Jasper said "Emmett rhymes with Bennett" he stated laughing.

Rose blushed again "I know, freak accident I suppose" she shrugged.

"Or fate" I heard Alice muttered not loud enough for her to hear.

Rose threw the bear onto the couch and sat down again.

Rose looked at me, I was the only one who had not gone yet.

"Truth or dare"

"Truth?" I said, it came out like a question.

"You being a doctor, what is the strangest thing that you have ever seen anybody come into the hospital with?"

I laughed before I answered.

"One time this girl, Angela I think her name was, came into the hospital with a terrible case of hiccups. She had them for three days before she came in saying she had tried everything. We did a bunch of stuff in order to try to get rid of them. First we gave her some brown pop, then we tried water. The testing went on for about seven hours until we found an antidote. The thing that finally got rid of them was having her stand on her head and burp the ABC's" I laughed again "It was quite frustrating at that moment but now I can look back at it and have a good laugh"

Everybody just stared at me for a couple seconds, and then everybody burst into laughter, again.

The game went on for hours before we gave up and went to bed, there were a few prank calls thrown in the mix and some dares worst then that before we went our separate ways.

As I climbed into bed, Emmett sighed and said "Dude, this is, like, one of the happiest nights of my life"

I sighed and said, "Last night was the happiest night for me Em. I know how you feel. It's like I become whole, there is nothing missing anymore with Bella around me"

I looked over to him and he was looking at the ceiling, nodding. It appears he felt the same way except with Rose. No wonder Jasper is always bragging about Alice at the Hospital. She is in every though that goes through his head.

I now realize how important Alice is to Jasper, for Bella is the _most_ important person to me. She is my life now.

**HAPPY FOURTH! **

**Go see my profile to look at the dresses I picked out for our three favorite girls, they are really cute dresses. Last chapter I got fourteen reviews, I have to say I am proud of all of you! Would you all mind taking a minute after reading this to tell me how you feel about this chapter. I want to know even if it is just a simple 'great chapter' or 'you suck'. Preferably though, I would like positive reviews. Review policy still the same as always, if you don't know the policy by now, then go check the bottom of my profile. Love you **_**ALL.**_

**WARNING: HEAVY SARCASM: There have been some unfortunate happenings going on, many have gotten lost on the way to the review button. I am afraid that some of you may have been banged on the head before the mouse reaches the button or your fingers reach the keys, let me know that all of my readers are okay and review. Just follow the map. **

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	11. Speechless

Disclaimer: Do you own Twilight? I don't. I wish I did but I don't. Stephenie Meyer does though. That lucky lady. The leprechauns must be on her side.

_**Bella POV **_

Day 5 of "Camping".

Day 3 of Edward and I dating.

10 Days left before we head back to Chicago.

Of course, Alice probably had each of these days planned for something.

In fact, Alice even decided to call a meeting to tell us all what we were going to do for the next nine days.

Here is the schedule:

Day 5 (today): Clubbing

Day 6: Swimming at the Lake

Day 7: The FIRST official triple date

Day 8: Bonfire!

Day 9: Scary Movie Night

Day 10: Canoeing

Day 11: Free time

Day 12: Shopping

Day 13: Free time

Day 14: Packing, packing and more packing for home :-(

Of course, being the day that today was, (aka clubbing day) I was forced to leave Edward's side. Alice and her stupid makeovers were beginning to take up WAY too much of my time.

"Alice, how do you always have clothes for everybody you give a makeover to?" I wondered.

"Ummmm, well I just happen to be very good at packing things." She giggled "Pus Jasper only packed 2 bags so I could take an extra" She paused and her eyes got that far away look "He is so sweet". She snapped out it and looked at me "Now you and Rose have that kind of thing! I am so happy for you guys. Edward and Emmett are really great guys".

I smiled and nodded.

"Lets get started on you!" She shoved a towel into my stomach "Go shower!" She giggled and shoved me into the bathroom.

I came out refreshed and ready for Alice to start, of course, as always, Alice had already taken a shower and done her hair. That speedy pixie.

Alice took it easy on my hair follicles today and just straightened my hair. My face however was another story. She poked and prodded my face making my eyes pop and cheeks artificially blush.

She handed me another dress from thin air (or so it seemed). This time it was black.

I took it from her and raised my eyebrows "What no blue this time?"

She rolled her eyes at me "Oh shove it, blue looks great on you and you now it but tonight we are going for that little black dress look".

I unfolded the dress to look at it before deciding a plan of attack in order to put it on. That's when I noticed the dress length.

"Alice, What the heck?" I narrowed my eyes "This dress is going to make me look like a skank!"

"No it won't" She promised, but then decided against lying "Okay, it might but that's okay because now you have a boyfriend to protect you from all the roaming eyes and or hands. Don't worry, the dress will look great and Edward will love it on you"

I still looked skeptical.

"Fine" Alice said raising an eyebrow "Don't trust me? I'll ask Edward to reassure you"

"NO!" I yelled

But it was too late; she was already out the door yelling for Edward who was probably in the other room.

"Hold on a sec." he yelled back at her.

Alice was in the door smirking.

I was in only robe.

If I could, I would have thrown the dress on, but I could not. My clumsiness would not let me even if I tried.

So even if I tried, Edward would still see me without anything to cover my legs or cleavage that hung out of this flimsy cloth.

**(SEE PROFILE FOR CLUB NIGHT DRESSES)**

_**EDWARD POV**_

"Hold on a sec" I replied to Alice.

What on earth could she need? I was still getting ready for goodness sake. I threw on my nice black dress shirt and headed into Bella and Rose's room.

"What do you…" My words where lost as I entered the room seeing a nearly naked Bella.

I stared for a few seconds at her beauty and then was interrupted by Alice saying something. I didn't hear the first part but after shaking my head I was able to hear a bit of "…and she thinks that too much skin will show…what do you think?"

Still unable to think clearly from the lack there of clothing on my Bella, I muttered something along the lines of "Well…I…erm…think…that…Bella…would look…naked…erm I mean…good on Bella"

Oh gosh, could I be any more affected by a girl's presence? How pathetic am I? I internally hit my head with my hand three times and then looked or should I say stared at Beauty erm I mean Bella.

I couldn't even think straight before Alice shooed me out of the room.

I stood there in a daze for a while until something hit my head.

I shook my head again and found that good ol' Emmett was standing next to me.

"Dude, you look like you just saw a girl naked"

I rubbed my left arm with my right hand and looked down. Then Emmett hit my arm to get me to look him in the face.

"Did you?" he asked, wide eyes.

"Um, kind of but not really, Bella was half naked. In a robe. I don't think there was anything underneath. There could have been though…for all I know she was wearing a really short skirt or something underneath but I don't think there was. I walked in and there she was in all her glory. Well not all"

I blabbered on and on until Emmett pulled me downstairs. I caught him rolling his eyes and heard him mutter "inexperienced boy".

_**BELLA POV**_

Edward looked great as always.

I kept trying to pull my dress down, which only lowered the top. I pulled the top up more and it made me show more leg. Ugh, this will be a long night.

At some point during the ride the club I think I heard Alice mutter "stop fidgeting, you look fine" but I wasn't sure.

The whole ride there Edward had his arm around my shoulders, reaching over and kissing the base of my neck, and my collarbone every so often.

Emmett and Rose where situated about the same but Rose's legs lay across Emmett's lap. Emmett had his hand just above one of her knees.

Alice just held hands with Jasper as he drove us to the club.

When we got in line, we got in pretty fast. After all, this is Iowa not New York.

We entered the room in couples, I clasped my hand around Edward's arm and he put his free hand on top of one of mine in comfort.

We found a table pretty quick and the waiter came up as soon as we sat down.

"What would you like?" he asked all three of our chests.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" Rose said to him "I'm pretty sure that our faces are up here Mr. Pig" Rose sneered.

The teenage boy shook his head and looked at Jasper who was probably the most calm of all of us. I knew I had muscle, so did Emmett, that's why the boy picked Jasper to look at, no offense to him or anything.

Jasper stared the boy down, probably making him uncomfortable.

If he was staring at my face he would have seen a death glare that would have sent him running.

"Get us a large cheese pizza and a pitcher of coke".

"Anything else"

"No" Jasper stated.

The boy wrote it down and ran off as soon as he could.

"Nice job, team" Emmett said slamming his fist into mine and Jasper's.

I looked down at Bella who was fiddling with the bow on her dress.

The black against her skin made her look so much paler, but a good kind of paler, a _really_ good kind of paler.

I dipped my head down to her ear and whispered "You look lovely, don't worry about it" as I brushed my lips against her ear. She blushed which made me smirk at how much my presence affected her.

Don't get me wrong, her presence affects me (one example took place only moments ago in her room) but it's nice to know that I can make her feel that way too.

The waiter placed the pizza and pitcher on the table, not looking at any of us.

We gobbled the pizza down and decided it was now time to dance.

I grabbed Bella's hand and led her to the dance floor.

The song had a pulsing beat for that kind of dancing that is _barely_ allowed at high school dances.

Bella turned away from me and began dancing; I grabbed her hips and pulled her closer to me, as close as possible.

As we were dancing Bella was sliding down and up gracefully, her hips swaying seductively against me.

Just as my little friend was about to show just how seductively Bella was dancing, I realized that there was something foreign in my arms. A girl with brown hair who was not my Bella was suddenly all up in my space bubble. A bubble which only Bella is allowed to invade.

I pushed her off of me and began to look for Bella.

"Bella?" I called into the immense blob of people "BELLA?" I shoved a few more people out of my way.

That's when I saw that she was looking wide eyes at the troll.

_**BELLA POV**_

I had been brushing against Edward for a while so I immediately knew that there was somebody different behind me, holding my hips against his.

I tensed up and stiffened. I stood straight up as I heard the person whisper from behind me.

"Hello Bella" I heard the all too familiar voice sneer into my ear.

If one could tense up more than I was right now, then the moment I heard his voice I tensed up more.

I turned around and saw the person the voice belonged to.

"Hi Mike" I managed to squeak.

**DUN DUN DUN voice lowers as word are spoke.**

**Sorry to leave you all on such a cliffhanger but you now you love it. **

**One of my good friends has written her first fanfic, would all my faithful reviewers and readers please take a look at ****/s/4377788/1/EmmettsLittleLady****. Please take the time to jot out a review! **

**Next, please review this chapter. You guys should appreciate how fast I pump these babies out but no one does :-(.**

**Also, just a fun note, I was watching Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire yesterday and Cedric Diggory came on. I was all like OMC ROBERT PATTINSON and squealing and girly screaming (which by the way I almost never do, no body I know has seen me girly scream). While I am screaming hysterically, I hear somebody laughing behind me. Turns out my dad was meeting a family friend to go Frisbee golfing with. I never caught the time and now a 20 year old man who is studying to be a priest has seen me girly screaming for Robert Pattinson. Oh Joy. **

**LOVE YOU ALL. READ AND REVIEW.**

**MAP**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	12. Let's Take a Walk

**Dis to the claima yo: Steph to the Meyer owns the characters from my story dog. **

**I got over 20 reviews last chapter! You guys rock. I love you all. Anyways…**

**Bottoms up…**

_**BELLA POV**_

I am not going to let this get to me. I am not going to let this get to me. I repeated in my head. Why was Mike here? I thought Edward had gotten rid of him.

"Mike I think we should step outside" I whimpered.

"Why so your boyfriend doesn't see you with another man?" He growled, causing me to flinch back which was hard because we were surrounded by people.

"Mike please" I begged

His eyes narrowed "Fine"

He grabbed my wrist forcefully and pulled me out into the dimly lit parking lot.

"Why are you here?" I whispered.

"What do you mean 'why am _I_ here'? I am here for you to say sorry to me" He stated.

I gasped "Mike you cheated on me and you want me to apologize?" I said, unable to repress my shock.

"Of course Bella, I _deserve_ to have you grovel. You _want_ me back and you know it. You _drove_ me to cheat on you. It's your entire fault that it ended like that. Now that you left me for that playboy, who is probably cheating on you this instant, you should beg for my forgiveness. I had no choice; you forced me to cheat on you".

Who was he kidding? _HE_ did this, not _ME_. I didn't make him do anything yet he wanted me to take the blame. I wouldn't let him convince me into to doing that again. I am not going to take the blame this time. No more, I said to myself, no more.

I was already balling my hand into a fist when I saw Mike lunge forward. Well technically he did not lunge. It was more like somebody crashed into him, making him fall over.

_**EDWARD POV**_

I was trying to push people out of my way when I saw Mike grab Bella and pull her outside. I was suddenly grateful for my tall build and silently thanked the lord for my 6' 2" height.

I pushed my way through the crowd, not caring about the people I was moving out of the way. I didn't mean it to be mean but I needed to get to Bella. Pronto.

I was finally able to push myself through the door when I saw Mike and Bella talking. The troll looked smug, angry and stubborn while Bella looked shocked, mad and beautiful.

The troll's face and stature told me that he was going to be adamant in the conversation so I took initiative. I followed my instincts.

I ran full speed onto the troll. I jumped onto his back; the surprise force pushed him down on to the sidewalk.

I was now on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

I leaned down to growl in his ear "Stay away from her".

Still being the dumb guy that he is he tried to be snide "Would if I don't?".

"Well, then there is a storm coming" I answered simply "You'll need much more than a rain jacket".

Suddenly, I heard Emmett's voice behind me "Dude, don't mess with the storm. We have lightning and thunder here" he said while waving his fist around.

I smiled, a little.

"We told you to leave. We told you to never come back. Now you will follow what we said." I stated angrily.

I got off of him.

He instantly scrambled away from the ground.

Emmett yelled after him "Or else!"

I ran to Bella's side and put my arms around her. "Are you okay my Bella?"

She wrapped her arms around me and said "Thank you"

"You didn't answer my question" I observed.

She sighed and said "Edward I am fine. My boyfriend just saved me from a crazy ex-boyfriend. He has defended my honor for the second time this week. You are my knight in shining armor".

I pulled back and searched her eyes for fear, anger, or distrust. I still held her at arms length, keeping her close.

When I didn't see any emotion that should never be placed on her angelic face, I embraced her again. Placing little quick kisses on her face and neck, I murmured across her skin, "I-am-so-glad-you are-okay".

"Let's just go home" she said, rolling her eyes.

"We didn't do much dancing" Alice pouted.

"We could go hang out at the cabin" Bella suggested.

Alice clapped her hands together "Yay!"

We drove back rocking out to some Linkin Park CD that Emmett brought with him.

As soon as we got home we plopped down onto the couches, not even bothering to change.

"Charades" Alice squealed.

"Ugh" Bella sighed.

"I already have charade cards made out because I totally knew we would play this game!" Alice squealed again. "I'll go get them from my bag" she ran upstairs.

She came back down with a hat and everything already ready to go.

"So…girls against boys?" Rosalie suggested.

"Sure" Emmett said back, exchanging a smile.

Bella snuggled into my side. "Edward, I don't want to play charades"

"Lets go for a walk" I suggested.

She nodded in agreement.

We walked into the fresh air of the moonlight. I sighed at the scent and pure air that filled my senses.

_**BELLA POV **_

We didn't really say anything. We just walked down a path, our fingers entwined and swinging. Edward would occasionally bring me towards him and kiss me on the cheek, forehead, or neck.

I think that I love him, but before I say anything, I have to be sure. Thinking it is not enough. I have to know it.

**Short chapter, I know but I just had to reward my readers for the 20 reviews I got from only this morning. You make me so happy, I could burst. I love all my reader and reviewers (my reviewers even more so). The map as always could be seen below.**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	13. Something New

**D I S C L A I M E R : I D O N O T O W N T W I L I G H T C H A R A C T E R S ; S T E P H A N I E M E Y E R D O E S**

**Soooooo…. Did anyone see Entertainment weekly this week? I did! I am going to attain a copy of it for myself. Edward looks be-a-u-tiful and Bella looks so pretty! I need a copy arg…but my dad is all like "Arielle, you are too obsessed" and then I was all like 'puppy dog face' please. I think it was affecting him because he would not look me in the face.**

**P.S. If you have no idea what I am talking about, check out Stephanie Meyer's website.**

_**BELLA POV**_

Today we are swimming. This is going to be…interesting.

Since the day I started walking, I had never been able to walk _right._

I would always trip on random things like tree roots, rock, my feet and most of all air.

I knew that I had been getting lucky on this trip; I had barely made a fool of myself by falling on my face.

My swimming skills happen to be quite similar to my walking skills.

I can swim, but I can't swim _right._

First of all, I am a bit short, which totally makes it hard for me to stand in water. Second, I can swim, but there is a catch…I look like a drowning dog.

Have you ever heard of doggy paddle? My swimming technique is doggy paddle with "character".

When I say "character" I mean my hands are flailing around like I am having a pathetic girl fight.

So when Alice said today was swimming day, you could probably deduce that I was _not_ excited.

"Alice, do I really have to go swimming today?" I begged for the millionth time this morning.

"Oh, Bella, Bella, Bella. I have already bought you a wonderful bikini for you to wear and you will be expected to wear it, in the lake, with Edward, today" she paused as my face fell "and Emmett will teach you how, before everybody arrives".

This is part where I am supposed to say "WHAT!?" so I did.

"Emmett was on the swim team when he was in high school; therefore, he is the best teacher for you"

Finally, I had to give up. After all, Alice will be Alice.

As she set the table for us to eat the wonderful brunch which Jasper cooked, I grumbled "you win" pathetically.

"Let's eat!" Jasper called up the stairs.

"All right!" everyone called back.

Edward came rushing down, followed by everyone else who was still upstairs. Edward took a seat next to me and kissed my temple as he went to sit down.

"Ready for the lesson Bella?" Emmett asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I sighed.

"What's this I hear about a lesson?" Edward wondered.

"Emmett is going to teach me how to swim" I stated.

Edward cough/laughed "Would you mind if I joined you?"

"NES!" came me and Emmett reply, Emmett said no but I said yes so it got combined.

Edward looked to Emmett "Why can't I come?"

Emmett shrugged "Then I can't make fun of Bella's swimming ability while making her blush seventy-four different shades of red. You'll stop me if you come along".

I glared at Emmett "IIIIII" I prolonged the vowel "think that you coming along would be a great idea".

Edward grabbed my hand and kissed it "Thank you Bella"

Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Want to leave after we eat?" Emmett asked.

"Do I have any other choice?" I wondered.

"No" Emmett and Alice said at the same time.

We left after eating and gathering the necessary materials for swimming. The lake was nice and clear when we got there; I dipped my toes in and jumped back. The water was _freezing_.

"Oh my gosh!" I squealed.

The two boys looked at me, confused.

"The water is _so_ cold" I whined.

"Psh" Emmett said as he jumped into to the Antarctic water.

Emmett made a huge splash and came back up yelling "ARG! it _is_ cold"

"Come on Bella join me" Emmett tried to recover himself.

"Yea, after you jump out of the water like a dying fish and tell me it is freezing, now I really want to hop in there" I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

Before I could continue with my witty response, I was being pushed forward and off the edge of the dock. The "ahhhhhh" was interrupted by water surrounding my face and a sudden rush of cold enveloping me. I came to the surface of the lake, gasping as I breathed in the air I needed

I turned to see Edward pointing and laughing at me from on top of the dock. Apparently, he was the one who pushed me in.

I narrowed my eyes at him, about to say that I would get him back for that but then my eyes zeroed in on a moving figure behind him. A _big_ moving figure.

While Edward had been laughing at my fall and gasping "You-ha-should have-ha-seen your-ha-face-hahaha", Emmett had climbed out of the water and was now approaching and unsuspecting Edward.

With a sudden swoop of the arms, Emmett had Edward in an 'over-the-threshold' carrying stance. Emmett stepped to the edge and yelled "Geronimo!" as he threw Edward into the depths of the lake.

Edward came back up gasping for breath with a very funny but surprised look on his face.

Edward pointed a finger to me as I was cracking up and holding onto a side of the dock, "Why didn't you warn me?" he glared.

I gasped out the words "pay-ha-back".

"Okay, okay, lets teach Bells how to swim now" Emmett said before joining us in the water.

Emmett came over to me and told me to float on my back, after I was able to achieve this we proceeded to float on my stomach and then eventually I was swimming smoothly. Who knew freestyle could be so much fun!?

I went over to thank Emmett in the water and threw my arms around him "Thanks Em!" I said.

"Where is my thank you?" Edward pouted.

I swam over to him and came about an inch from his lips and said "Right here". With that I put my lips on Edward's. At first it started out like every other kiss that we had ever had. But soon the kiss became harder. I pressed my lips more firmly on Edwards.

Suddenly, I felt Edward tongue on my bottom lip. Of course I granted him entrance, the kiss was new and exciting.

Just as Edward was about to explore my mouth, I felt a wave of water engulf us and knock us down.

"Get a room!" Emmett yelled after he came back up from the cannonball wave that had just swallowed us up.

Edward kissed my lips lightly again and whispered "That was new".

I blushed and said "I liked it"

"You did?" he raised an eyebrow.

I knodded "Of course I did Edward, I like anything I do with you"

I flashed an ultrawhite smile at me "I like anything I do with you Bella"

I blushed and splashed him.

Everyone arrived soon after.

"I brought the toys" Rosalie announced.

"That's what she said" Emmett said.

We all rolled our eyes again.

"What kind of toys?" Emmett asked insinuating an innuendo.

"Oh just some balls" Rosalie paused and blushed "I mean WATER balls" she said over our laughter.

"Whatever Rose" Emmett said with a peck on her lips.

We swam around for a while 'throwin balls around' as Emmett put it. Soon it became near twilight and we all climbed out of the water.

Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper took a different trail then us. Well technically, we took a different trail then them because just as I was about to walk down the trail to follow them, Edward pulled me back and whispered "follow me" into my ear, brushing his lips against my cheek.

He took my hand and led me down another trail. As soon as we were out of sight of the entourage that always was with us, Edward brought me to his chest.

"Do want to try the kiss again?" Edward asked, still leaving me an option.

I nodded and put my arms around his neck, pulling me closer to him. He happily obliged and put his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

He ferverently put his lips to mine, pressing harder than before, the kiss went on like this for about a minute before Edward brought his hands into my hair and brushed my lips with his tongue. I gasped and opened my mouth to let him in.

His tongue traced my teeth and then we switched. We went on for a bit before Edward pulled back and his forehead against mine.

"That was amazing", Edward managed in between breaths.

"I second that notion" I told him. "We should try it again" I said, trying to bring his mouth back to mine.

He kissed me softly and then pulled back, "We should get back, the cabin" he chuckled "the others will be wondering where we are"

I smiled because I knew where we were (and what we were doing).

He led us back to the cabin, hand in hand.

_**EDWARD POV**_

I wanted to kiss her again, but I knew that we had to get back.

As we entered the house, everyone was sitting on the couches. They turned around as the door creaked and started giving us kissing faces.

"Oh shut up" I muttered.

I heard Bella giggle from next to me as everyone cracked up.

We finished off the night with a dinner made by Bella and Rosalie; they made fish and French fries.

As I said goodbye to Bella at her door, we shared a kiss that was similar to the one we shared at the lake. It was toned down for our audience a bit but still showed our emotion to each other.

As I climbed into bed I realized something.

I love Bella.

I lover her and care about her more than any other person in my life.

Even more than my mother.

I want to tell her but would if she doesn't feel the same way? If I told her, it would just push her away.

No, I will wait until I am sure that we feel the same about each other.

I will not ruin this relationship with three words.

**How did you all like Bella and Edward's first make out session? I liked it, a lot. I put a new poll on my profile to see if you guys want a sequel once this story is done. Please tell me how much you hated/loved this chapter. Truly, I want to know your opinion. Also, I am a bit new to this whole fanfiction site so what is a C2 archive? Tell me! I want to know.**

**What do you want?**

**Map**

**Map**

**Map!**

**P.S. That's from Dora the Explorer! You know...the map that is in her backpack!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	14. Triple Date Night and a Wii

Disclaimer: The book of Twilight and the Characters that descend from it are not owned by the author of this story.

_**BELLA POV**_

"Where are we going for this date?" Jasper asked Alice.

It's the morning of triple date night and we are all sitting in the loveseats, brainstorming.

"Roller Rink?" Emmett suggested.

"I can't skate" Jasper stated.

"You can't?" I asked

Jasper shook his head.

"That's okay" I pretended to whisper "neither can I"

It made Jasper smile.

"What about the mall?" Alice asked.

"NO!" all the boys and me said at the same time.

Alice pouted.

"Movie?" Edward wondered.

"Which movie?" Alice glared, still angry from the mall jibe.

"I want to see a chick flick" I said, hoping me and Edward can get another chance to kiss like yesterday's yummy kiss.

"How about the movie Night at the Museum…it's a comedy" Jasper suggested.

"Sounds good" I shrugged.

We decided to go to the movies around three o' clock; we wanted to catch an early show so that we could still go out to dinner after.

Of course before three, Alice decided that from eight a.m. to three p.m. would be just enough time to get ready for the movies.

As me and Rose were walking into our room Alice followed us.

"Why are you in our room?" I asked.

She pouted "Why? You don't want me here?" she paused "fine, I'll just tell you. I don't have any outfits for you tonight".

I smiled "Yes! Now I can wear a sweatshirt and jeans"

"No, no ,no ,no ,no, absolutely not" She shook her head "We are going to SHOPPING!"

"No, no ,no ,no ,no, absolutely not" I mocked back. "Alice, if there was anything that I hate more than makeovers then it would be shopping"

"I don't care. You need an outfit, and outfits are found by shopping"

"Fine I give" _again,_ I wanted to say. But I didn't.

I walked downstairs in a t-shirt and jeans. I considered it to be my shopping outfit.

"Boys," Rosalie said "We are going to the Mall and you are coming with us"

Suddenly my outlook on shopping didn't seem so negative…because now Edward was coming.

They all put on a face that looked like they were being cheated.

"Come on, do we have too?" Emmett begged.

"Of course, who else will carry our bags?" Alice said it as if it was obvious.

The boys sighed and followed us to the car.

Edward put his arm around my shoulder and I leaned into him as we walked.

"I know you hate shopping, but at least we have each other" Edward said trying to be optimistic.

I put a finger in my open mouth and pretended to gag.

"Oh come on its not that bad" he insisted.

"Have you ever been shopping with Alice?" I lifted an eyebrow.

"No" he admitted.

"Then you're in for it"

"In for what" he wondered.

"You'll see"

When we got the car, Edward helped me in. I sat in my usual seat and Edward plopped down next to me.

That's when I realized that Edward had my phone.

For those of you who do not know…I keep my phone in my back pocket.

"Edward, how did you get that?" I asked in a slightly panicked voice.

He waved it in front of me "I pick pocketed you" he teased.

I tried to steal it from him as the car started to move. "Give it back" I complained.

Edward shook his head and flipped the phone open.

"I need to give you my phone number" he said.

I leaned back in my seat, folded my arms, and waited for me to give my phone back.

He fiddled with it for a minute before giving it back. I opened it to see what information he had given. Under email it said _._

"What's with your email address?" I asked.

He blushed a little and said "It was a joke between me and a few old friends"

I looked at him skeptically

"Fine, when I was around fifteen, my cousin came to town and he was only four. While taking care of him, he bit me. I went to school with bite marks on my neck and my dirty friends 'cough Emmett cough' assumed it was a hickie." He paused "I've had that address forever and it would be just too hard to change it".

Of course by this time everyone had heard the story Edward was telling and started laughing mid-story.

"Give me your phone" I demanded.

He reached behind him and pulled it out of his back pocket.

"I guess we keep our phones in the same place" I lifted my eyebrow.

He shrugged, smiling "I guess so" he said as he handed it to me.

I put in the necessary digits and letters and handed it back to him.

He opened his phone just like I had and looked at my email.

" that's not too unusual"

When we arrived Alice dragged me out of the car and to some store.

As we walked through the Mall, we walked in a pyramid formation. That's probably why someone pointed at us and said "plastics".

Alice glanced over her shoulder and said "Let's check out some stores. We have only a few hours to find what we need" she raised her voice so the sulking boys behind us could hear what she said "You guys go to Sear's or something and look at man stuff".

They shrugged and walked off.

_**EDWARD POV**_

"Did Alice seriously think we would be interested in Sear's?" Emmett complained

I shrugged but Jasper defended her "She doesn't really know 'guy shopping'"

"Ha" I laughed "That's because guys don't shop".

Emmett laughed and Jasper just rolled his eyes.

"Hey we should go check out the video store, maybe they'll have the wii you were looking for" I suggested.

We headed over to an electronics store to see what they had.

"Excuse me Sir" Jasper asked the cashier "do you have any wiis?"

Of course this made a laugh escape my lips because the word 'wiis' sounds so funny.

**(A/N say it, you know you want to)**

"Yes, we do. In fact we have three" the man answered.

This all made us gasp. Do you know how hard it is to find wiis? Very hard.

"I'll take one!" we all said at the same time.

We exited the store with our very own wii and some preferred games to go with it.

Then as we were about to take a seat on some couches that were across from the store, my cell phone started ringing.

I flipped open my phone after seeing Bella's name on the id screen.

"ello"

"Hi Edward, where are you guys?"

"In front of the electronics store"

"Did you get anything?"

"Heck yea! We all got wiis!"

"Really oh that's so awesome!" she paused and I heard her tell Alice and Rose of our expenditure

"Meet us by the fountain, we all got what we needed"

"Will do"

"Bye Edward" she said in that sweet voice of her's

"By Bella"

I hung up and told Emmett and Jasper to start heading over to the fountain.

When we got there Bella ran over and threw her arms around my neck.

"I missed you" she confessed.

"I missed you more" I said as I lightly kissed her delicious lips

"Not possible" she smiled.

I smiled back.

Alice came over and separated us "Come on guys, we need to get ready!" she squealed.

When we got home the girls ran upstairs and to do whatever they do. Us guys followed except we went into our own rooms. I pulled on some casual yet stylish clothing and headed down stairs to see Emmett setting up his wii on the Plasma.

"Want to play a game?" he asked after he had finished setting up.

"Sure why not".

Jasper came down and asked to join us.

First we had to make our little miis. Emmett made his big and strong, I made mine a little tall and Jasper made his a bit short.

"I can't believe it. This little guy looks like my twin if he was a cartoon"

I laughed "Let's bowl"

Just as I got my 10th strike, the girls came down. **(SEE PROFILE FOR DATE DRESSES)**

There was Bella walking down the stairs. Why did she have to be so gorgeous? It made it so hard to control my male mannerisms. But then again, I wouldn't like it any other way.

"I haven't seen green on you yet" I told her. "You look beautiful" I swept a some a piece of hair out her eyes and cupped her face.

She looked down and blushed.

"Let's go to the Movie's!" Alice squealed again.

Does she ever stop squealing?

**(A/N I was so tempted to stop it here but since I haven't updated for a few day I decided to keep going. You lucky readers)**

"What do you want?" I asked Bella as we approached the concessions stand.

"I'll would just like some popcorn, I don't want to ruin my appetite for dinner"

I kissed her cheek.

"What was that for?" she asked.

I smiled "Just because you are beautiful inside and out"

"Awwwwwww" we heard from behind. I turned around, it was Emmett.

"How cute" he threw his pointer finger to the counter "Now order, I don't want to be late for the movie"

I rolled my eyes and ordered for me and Bella.

When she went to get some money from her purse I held her the hand that was reaching and said "No" firmly.

"This is a date; I will not have my girl paying on a date"

She smiled and nodded.

As we entered the movie theatre, we noticed that no one was there. It must have been because it was a weekday.

Me and Bella sat in the middle, Emmett and Rose sat in the front and Alice and Jasper sat in the back.

The movie was really good; it was funny and contradicted the reviews in received.

After the movie we headed to the restaurant to eat. We ate fast, wanting to get back to cabin to play the wii.

When we got back, we spent the rest of the night laughing and having fun playing the wii.

Most of the night was spent, staring at Bella.

I really should tell her I love her.

I will, by the end of this trip.

That was a fun chapter to write! Did you like it? Sorry I didn't really elaborate with the date, but I just wasn't into it. Hey, calling all betas, calling all betas. I need a beta! Please help me help you understand my writing better. Beta Me! LOVE YOU ALL!

READING AND WRITING GO HAND IN HAND. FIRST YOU READ MY STORY AND THEN YOU WRITE A REVIEW, AND THEN I READ YOUR REVIEWS AND I WRITE MORE!!

MAP MAP MAP MAP MAP MAP MAP MAP MAP MAP MAP MAP MAP MAP MAP MAP MAP MAP MAP MAP MAP

VVV

VVV

VVV

VVV

VVV

VVV

VVV

VVV

VVV

VVV

VVV


	15. CREEEEEK

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters in it.**

**.it ni sretcarahc eht fo yna ro thgiliwt nwo t'nod I :remialcsiD**

**Did you figure that last part out? It's backwards.**

**If you couldn't figure it out, I am skipping the bonfire day. Nothing really interesting happened. They came, they saw, they ate. They went to the bonfire (which the entire campground was invited to), they saw the bonfire. Then they ate marshmallows. Oh happy day.**

_**BELLA POV**_

The bonfire was fun, but I was looking forward to tonight more.

Movie night.

Actually to be more specific, _scary_ movie night.

I am not a big a big fan of scary movies but I am a big fan of hiding myself in Edward's arms.

As I followed Alice into the living room, I noticed the three DVD's in her hands. "Alice, what movies are we watching tonight?" I asked, wondering what impending horror was to come.

She put her finger to her chin, tapped it a couple times and replied, "The usual. The Exorcist, Psycho, and Jaws."

I smiled half-heartedly, "Great, I love when people get stabbed or bitten in half."

"Really?" Her face brightened.

"NO! Of course not! I hate scary movies, they make me cower in the corner."

"Don't give me sass. Because of me, you will get to cuddle with you boyfriend".

I shrugged, pretending that I didn't care as she laughed, pulling me downstairs and throwing me onto the couch next to Edward.

She pulled me downstairs and threw me next to Edward on the couch as she commanded "Sit".

I happily fell into him as he played to wii.

"Okay everybody," Alice began "Because of the rainy day that today is, we will be able to start the movie marathon early."

She shoved a Movie into the DVD player. "First, The Exorcist," she said as she danced over to the light switch and then over to Jasper on his couch.

She hit play on the remote and Edward put his arm around me.

When a scary part would come, Edward would hold me closer to him and rub circles into my shoulder.

I felt my body tense up whenever a particularly scary part appeared. Edward soon realised this, and as soon as I tensed he held me closer, rubbing circles into my shoulders.

During the second movie, Edward situated me so that I was sitting on his lap, which I actually liked more than being next to him.

During the third and final movie, I became aware that somehow me and Edward got into a horizontal position. He was behind me. Near the end, Edward began to kiss my neck, should and jaw.

First, he kissed my shoulder, while rubbing his hand up and down my arm, he then moved his lips to my neck where he sucked and licked, making me gasp. He moved on to my jaw, and near my ear.

Sadly the movie ended sooner than I would have preferred, and I reluctantly tore my arms out of Edward's - getting up to stretch.

As we got up we noticed something about one of the couples.

"Hey look guys, Emmett and Rosalie are sleeping on each other" I whispered as we stretched.

All heads turned to see Rosalie have her head and a hand on Emmett chest.

"Go get the camera, Alice" I said.

She scampered away and quickly came back with a digital camera.

"Say cheese" she said as she took the photo.

After we had taken the photo we gathered around Alice to see it.

All I could think as I glanced at the camera was how cute they looked together, and how lucky I was to have Edward. I put the photo back in Alice's hands, and linked my own through Edward's.

"Okay everyone, time for bed. " Jasper demanded.

We all headed to our assigned rooms. I jumped into my bed and my head hit the pillow. After trying to get to sleep for a bit, I realized that Rosalie was downstairs and that I was in a room alone.

Frightening scenes from the movies lashed at my mind. Great, Alice condemned me to a night of restless sleep.

After tossing and turning for a bit, I got an idea. Maybe I could go into Edward's Bedroom and sleep on Emmett's bed. I climbed out of bed without a second thought and exited my door into the hallway and went into Edward's room without making a sound. Edward was laying there looking like a god who's beauty would knock me breathless. In fact right then I was practically hyperventilating.

As I was about to climb into Emmett's bed, I began to think about how uncomfortable it would be to woken by Emmett when I was in his bed. I quickly tossed my plan away from my head and decided to go back to my own room.

You know those spots in the house that just seem to creak louder then a tuba when you step on them? Well I found that spot on my way to the bedroom door.

EDWARD POV

"CREEEEEEK"

My eyes shot open at the sound.

"Hello?" I questioned to the creepy sound that filled my bedroom.

"Hi" said a nervous but sweet voice.

Bella!

"Bella, why are you in my room?" I inquired as I sat up to look at her.

Her face was bathed in the moonlight that was coming through the glass door. She looked paler then usual because of the light.

As she rubbed her arm up and down with her hand she replied "I couldn't sleep. Can I sleep in here?"

She was about to climb into Emmett's bed but she looked indecisive.

"Come over here" I suggested while opening my arms for her to climb next to me.

Instantly, her face relaxed and she walked over to the bed to sleep near me. She fit perfectly into my arms.

"Good night sweet Bella" I whispered after kissing her luscious brown hair.

She mumbled something along the lines of "Goodnight Edward".

As she fell asleep, I remembered that Bella sleep talks!

What will she say this time?

"Hey that's not fair!" she accused.

"Mom said you were grounded" she stated.

Bella doesn't have siblings, at least I don't think so…?

"Lilly, mom said no".

"You can't just leave!"

"Fine, I'll come with you but we have to be home before mom comes home".

After she stopped talking,. I wondered who Lilly was, but soon after my mind was interrupted with a lethargic feeling and I drifted off to sleep in the arms of the one I loved.

I was woken up by Bella's finger tracing my features as I "slept". At that moment, her finger was tracing my eyebrows. It went on to trace my eyelids, nose and finally my lips. My lips opened when she finished and I opened my eyes to the goddess before me.

"Did I wake you up?" She giggled.

"Yes, but it was pleasant" I smiled.

I lifted my finger to trace her face and began with her hairline.

"Who is Lilly" I wondered.

"L-lilly?" She stuttered "Wh-where did you hear that from?"

"Um, you." I tapped her nose.

"Fine, I'll tell you. When I was younger, I always wanted a sister or brother. My unconscious brain must have found out because I began to have dreams that I had an older sister named Lilly."

I chuckled.

"Don't laugh at me!"

I tried to compose my face, but failed miserably and let out another chuckle.

"Do you know what we are doing today?" I wondered.

"I believe that the agenda said canoeing"

"Wonderful." I grumbled "Water. I hope I don't fall in"

Bella laughed and said "Hey, I am more likely to fall in than you are".

**I found a beta! Her username is ****Oxygen.and.Cucumber. Also congratulations to ****warriorprincess101 who was reviewer number 175. If you didn't figure it out, she is in this chapter as Bella's dream sister. Please read and review! I love to read even the smallest comments. Love you!**

**Hey, just wondering, are there any people who do not live in the United States of America or even not in Illinois? I live in Illinois, where do you live?**

**Map**

**VVV**

**VV**

**V**


	16. The Birds and the Bees

**disCLAimeR: I Don't OWN twiLIGht oR THe chARActeRS From IT.**

**GUESS WHAT!? My story got 200 REVIEWS! I love you all! KISSES AND HUGS GO OUT TO ALL OF YOU!! Can you believe that there are over 200 reviews and this is only my 15****th**** chapter?! Some may ask yourself, Why does she say 15 when there are 16? Well my answer is that one of my chapters was an announcement. So there. **

**READ ON..!**

_**BELLA POV**_

Later that day we packed all of the gear we needed into the van and loaded up to go to the canoeing program that the campground held.

When we arrived there were a few other people who had life jackets on. I gripped Edward's hand tighter, as I nervously moved towards them.

"Hello," one of the four said as we approached.

We dutifully answered back, then sat beside them as one of them decided to get a conversation going.

"My name is Victoria and this is James, Jessica and Lauren," said the girl with the flaming red hair.

"My name is Emmett," began the brave one. He had introduced us all to them when a girl about our age approached.

"I'm Angela, and I'll be your canoeing guide for today. This is my co-guide Ben and he will help me show you how to canoe".

She began to show us the basic stuff like how to fasten ourselves into a life jacket and then we moved onto more complicated stuff like pushing off.

Me and Edward picked up a big ugly metal canoe from the rack and flipped it over.

"Have you ever gone canoeing?" Edward asked.

"Nope, never, you?"

"A bit," he admitted.

"Good, you can do all the work" I said.

He rolled his eyes.

"What? You're the experienced one!"

We pushed off into the water and I held my wooden paddle across my lap. I didn't help because I knew that knocking the canoe off balance would completely ruin my 'get out of the canoe water free' goal.

Edward did all the work as he sat in front of me, his body twisting in the direction of the paddle he dipped into the water.

"Hmmm" I sighed.

Edward glanced back at me, "What?".

"It's so peaceful" I shrugged, my eyes widening as I stared around at the beautiful scenery surrounding the river.

"Of course it's peaceful; you're not doing any work."

"You don't want me doing anything that could tip this canoe over, Edward."

"You couldn't be that unbalanced"

"Oh, but trust me I could" I said seriously.

He rolled his eyes again and got back to work.

We were about halfway through the course when a bee suddenly flew very close to my ear. I swatted at the area but then it buzzed past my other ear. Soon it was on my shirt, sitting there.

"Edward!" I said in a panicked tone.

He must have heard the edge in my voice because he looked back.

"There-is-a-bee-on-my shirt" I said between breaths.

"Just shake your shirt" he suggested.

"Not-that-easy"

"I'll get it off for you," He said as he stood up.

Let me tell you that standing in a canoe is not a good idea, neither is taking 3 steps toward a girl who has a bee on her shirt while the canoe shifts from side to side.

Just as Edward was taking what would be his last step, he lost his balance.

The canoe rocked from side to side as he tried to regain balance.

In one final swing, the canoe tipped over. Emptying itself of its contents.

I flew into the cold depths and went a few feet below the surface before the air in my lungs brought me to the surface.

I gasped for air and saw a very angry looking Edward trying to flip the canoe back over.

"Edward?"

"What Bella?" he said in exasperated tone.

"There isn't a bee on my shirt anymore."

This earned me a glare but the edges of his mouth were twitching upward.

Angela, the canoe guide, waded – in her canoe - over to us.

"Everything okay over here?" she asked.

"Yeah, everything's great" Edward said as he flipped over the canoe and began to gather our backpacks from the water.

She paddled over to the head of the group and suddenly I noticed everybody staring at us as we got back into the canoe, soaked.

Edward began to paddle again and joined back in the canoe line. Soon after, we landed at the other side of the lake.

"Hey, I saw the wipe out," Emmett said. "Good thing we had the picnic baskets otherwise we would be eating soggy sandwiches," he chuckled.

I glared at him and laid out our picnic blanket. Rosalie put the basket in the middle and handed everyone a sandwich.

The other group laid down their blanket next to ours and made conversation as we ate.

"Sooo…Edward, do you like have a girlfriend" asked Jessica.

I glared at her, how is it not obvious?

"No" he stated.

My eyes went wide with shock, what about me? I am your girlfriend EDWARD! I wanted to scream.

But then Edward continued, "I have a boyfriend"

I suddenly got what Edward was trying to do.

He was trying to put them off!

It was working because the girls backed off a bit.

"Who's your boyfriend Edward?" wondered Lauren "Is he here?"

"Yea," Emmett spoke up "I'm his boyfriend".

The girls looked taken aback but recovered.

Emmett put his arm around Edward and said "Yea we've been going out for a few months," he hesitated "Before Eddie here, I was as straight as a line, but after seeing his lovely green eyes, I knew I wanted to swing the other way"

At this moment, my cheeks were about to explode from repressing laughter.

"What about you Edward?" asked Victoria "Have you always…liked guys?"

"Erm, I have. Yes, I have," he struggled to compose a story.

"That's so…erm…nice?" commented Jessica.

They were backing down and Angela found it a good time to start back.

_EDWARD POV_

"That was clever, Edward," Bella whispered into my ear as we sat back off.

I caught her cheek with my hand and kissed her lips.

"Hey! You're cheating on me!" Emmett yelled.

"Oops," I said aloud.

I heard the other group gasping things like "Oh my".

"Sorry, Emmy, I thought about it, and I like girls," I paused and brought Bella closer to me by putting my arm around her waist and squeezing her against me. "This one in fact," I said as I kissed her lips again.

Emmett shrugged and pulled Rosalie into him and gave her a big kiss and then turned back to me. "That's okay," he called "Now I like girls too!"

The journey back was pleasant - that is - we didn't fall in again.

The girls from the other group kept glancing back with puzzled faces. I flashed them a smile every time I caught them looking.

I helped Bella climb back out and led her back to the van.

"I'm sorry I told them that I didn't have a girlfriend" I told her, after seeing her hurt and shocked face I felt guilty. But as I looked at her then, I realized that her eyes were amused.

"Edward, honestly, that was so funny and a great idea," she started laughing.

"Let's get back to the cabin" Jasper suggested "We'll pick up some takeout on the way home"

We hit the local McDonald's and went home to eat. As we all sat down with our individual meal a question suddenly popped into my head.

"Hey Emmett, How did you see me and Bella kissing? I could have sworn you were looking away."

He shrugged and looked at Rosalie, "A little bird told me".

**I really liked this chapter; it was super fun to write. I don't have much to say other than 200 reviews! Oh and if you wanted to know then there over 90 alerts, 40 favorites and over 200 reviews. I love you all!**

**Say it with me…**

**Map!**

**Map!**

**Map!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	17. Interruptions

**Disclaimer: Plain and simple, I don't own Twilight or the character's from it.**

**One of my readers has requested that I advise you to read their story. The story is Forever by Baby D. **

**I read it and it is developing quite well.**

**PM me if you want the link. **

**Go read it and review.**

**I would also like to thank my beta, her little red markings make my story so much better. Without her, you guys would have gotten a sucky chapter **

**So thank you ****Oxygen.and.Cucumber.**

**Also, 234 reviews, 10763 hits (total), 47 favs, and 108 alerts. **

_**BELLA POV**_

"Edward, where are we going for breakfast?" I wondered as I sat in the passenger seat of Jasper's Van.

"We are going to a small café I saw a few days ago."

"Oh."

We fell into comfortable silence as Edward drove the café.

Every time we hit a red light, Edward would turn his head and just stare at me. It made me feel nervous. I kept thinking things like - _Is there something on my face? Did I forget to wear something important, like a bra?_

"Why do you keep looking at me?" I asked nervously when we hit a fifth red light.

"Because I can't stop my eyes from straying to the most beautiful girl in the world," He explained simply, his lips curling upwards into a smile. "Bella I-" he began.

"BEEEEEEEP," Came a loud honk from the car behind.

"Lights green," I told him.

When we got to the café a waitress led us outside.

"Here is your table. I'll be with you both in a moment," she said politely as she handed us both menus.

"What are you going to eat?" Edward asked me as I looked over my menu.

"Hmm, I don't know. What about you?"

"I think I'll just get some coffee." He shrugged, putting his menu on the table and turning his eyes back towards me.

I nodded wordlessly. A few minutes later, after I had finally chosen what to get, the waitress appeared with a little notebook.

Edward and I ordered and she bustled away.

After she left, I turned my attention to Edward. I looked into his eyes and I noticed how utterly impossible this seemed to be. Edward was so inhumanly beautiful - with his perfectly ruffled hair and his deep green eyes - whereas I'm so plain, with brown hair and brown eyes.

Edward must have seen pain flicker across my face because his brow furrowed and his lips formed a hard line.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

"Well," I paused, not sure how to start, "I am a little scared."

"Scared of me?" He asked with a smile.

"No," I shook my head, "I'm scared of…us. I'm scared of the intensity of relationship. I'm scared that this can't…work."

"Isabella - Bella." He rephrased, "This _will_ work, you and I. I would never say this before, because I never believed in it, but I think," He fixed his eyes on the grains in the wooden table, and a warm blush filled his cheeks.

_I thought only I blushed!_

"I think you are my soul mate." He finished, "You make me happy. You complete me Bella I-"

He was not able to finish his sentence because the waitress came back with our food on her tray. She put my peach pastry with powdered sugar in front of me and handed Edward his coffee.

When she walked away Edward put his hand over mine "Bella, I assure you that this will work and that I will never hurt you" he promised. "Unlike _that_ troll," he mumbled so quietly that I could barely him.

"What was that?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Umm, nothing," he said quickly as his shoulders tensed.

"Come on Edward, don't give me that, tell me." I insisted.

His shoulders relaxed and gave up. "I kind of call Mike a troll in my head," he admitted.

I laughed, breaking the tension. "You know Edward, He did kind of look like a troll." I agreed.

I picked up the peach pastry and took a bite. It was delicious.

"Edward, you have to try this, it is soooo good" I teased after I finished chewing.

He took the pastry from my plate and took a bite. "You're right, this is good," he said.

When he pulled the pastry away I noticed he had a little powder in the corner of his mouth.

"You got a little something…" I giggled as I leaned over with my finger in front of me to wipe it away.

He grabbed my finger and pulled it away, "Show me without your finger" he said with a smile playing on his lips.

I leaned over and licked the powder sugar off and then slipped my tongue into his mouth.

I traced his teeth with my tongue and then massaged his tongue with mine. I then pulled away, not wanting to make a scene as he pouted – I tried not to laugh!

I finished my pastry and we left for the next activity he had planned.

"Where to next?" I asked as he turned onto the motorway.

"We are going fishing" He said seriously.

I banged my head against the back of the chair a few times, groaning.

"Why are you hurting yourself?" Edward asked with a chuckle.

"I suck at fishing" I admitted.

"That's okay, It's the time we spend together that matters."

We dropped the van off at the cabin and walked to the lounge to rent some fishing poles and buy some bait. Edward handed me a little cup filled with wood shavings and I saw something move.

"Edward, why are these shavings moving?" I asked in a high voice.

"Because it's live bait" he said nonchalantly.

I shrieked and told him that he would have to hook the worms on.

As soon as we arrived at the dock I threw the worm filled cup at Edward - luckily for him there was a lid on it.

He baited my hook and handed me a fishing pole.

_**EDWARD POV**_

Bella was standing at the end of the dock, fishing pole in hand, as she tried to figure out how to cast.

I put my pole down and walked behind her. "Having trouble?" I whispered into her ear as I put my hands on her shoulders from behind.

She nodded so I slid my hands down her silky arms and put my hands on hers.

I showed her how to cast and returned to my post. I cast my pole and waited a few minutes.

"Edward, this is boring," she called from behind me.

"Want me to make it more exciting?" I said suggestively.

"That's not what I meant Edward."

It was a few more minutes before Bella spoke up again.

"Edward, I think I got something," she called nervously.

"Reel it in."

I heard her reel in her line from behind me.

"I caught a fish Edward!" She yelled giddily.

"Great Job, Bella," I praised, smiling.

"Ummmm, Edward?"

"Yes?"

"The fish is still on the hook."

"Then unhook it" I suggested.

"Ummm, yeah, about that. It's scaly," she complained, pouting as she held the fish towards me.

"And…?"

"Can you do it for me?"

I switched poles and I took it off for her and threw it back in.

I placed her pole on the ground when I heard a girlish shriek.

"Edward!"

I ran to her side immediately and saw that she was battling with fish. The fish pulled away when she tried to reel in. The fish would not give up so she handed me the pole.

I reeled it in and found that on the end of the pole was a HUGE catfish.

Bella cringed away, obviously threatened by the size of it.

"That thing could eat me." She stated with wide eyes.

Somehow I managed to unhook the monster from my hook and throw it back in the ocean. Let me tell that throwing that thing back in was a lot easier than reeling it in.

I gathered our polls and threw them aside so that Bella and I could sit on the edge of the dock.

Bella's legs swung back and forth as she held my hand in her lap.

I looked at her as she stared into the ocean and sunset before her.

She is so beautiful. Just look at her sitting their, she glows. Her beautiful chocolate wavy hair blows in the wind. Her pale face more beautiful than ever.

She noticed me staring and gave me a puzzled expression.

I smiled and shook my head. "You are so beautiful Bella."

She blushed and lent her head on my shoulder.

I kissed the top of her head, before glancing at my watch, "We should get back," I suggested, "The others will start to wonder where we are."

She nodded and we slowly walked back to the lodge to return the poles – hand in hand. After walking to the lodge, we decided to end our day and go home.

Edward stopped the car in front of the lodge and moved round to open the passenger door for me.

Together we got out, before stopping in front of the door.

I looked into her eyes and felt a longing to kiss her.

"Bella, can I kiss you?" I asked.

A smile spread across her lovely lips "I've wanted to ask you that all day."

I leaned in and kissed her. She was about to deepen it, when I decided it was time to tell her.

"Bella, I have to tell you something" I began. "I lov-OUCH!"

Just when I was about to tell her I love her – one of the key moments in anybody's life – Alice went and ruined it.

_Typical. _

The door opened and slammed into my head.

"Oops," She giggled, "Sorry!"

I looked back at Bella feeling severely defeated.

"Come on guys, were eating dinner" She persisted.

I gave up and followed her in, linking my hand through Bella's.

**Oh darn, he almost did it but those darn people keep interrupting. It will be fine though, Edward WILL tell her by the end. If you didn't figure it out, this is a free time day, next chapter will be shopping (Oh joy). Keep reviewing. I love to hear from you. LOVE YOU ALL!**

**P.S. I was just wondering if any of you have recommended this story to your friends?**

**How many words can you form from map?**

**Pam**

**Amp**

**Apm**

**Pma**

**Wait apm and pma are not words.**

**OH WELL!**

**MAP**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	18. A Ball Gown

**Disclaimer: Our Author, who art in phoenix, Meyer be your name, thy next book come, your words be done, on paper as it is in your laptop, borrow me your characters, for these chapters, so that I may use them, as you use them for your books, lead us not into deception, but temporarily allow the use of them for me. A-Edward.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight characters, I don't (no matter how much I wish).**

_**BELLA POV**_

"Alice, is going to the mall this early really necessary?" I asked as we drove to the mall.

"Oh Bella, it's only eleven a.m." she replied.

We arrived at the mall and split into couples, no matter how much Alice and Rose wanted to pick out clothes for me to squeeze in, they wanted to spend time with their boyfriends more.

Me and Edward walked hand in hand towards the nearest department store and stopped at the entrance of _Kristyn's_

What we saw made our jaws drop.

I stood in awed silence looking at what lay before me. This store was stocked with everything imaginable. There were appliances, clothing, and furniture everywhere I looked. Not only was it well-stocked but it also went on for miles.

"I can't believe how large this store is" Edward commented.

"Let's not tell Alice," I suggested "In here, she would have a field day"

Edward nodded his head vigorously as if to say "no kidding"

We walked around for a bit, pointing out things that were either really bizarre or beautiful. At one point we saw a chair that looked like it came straight out of Beauty and the Beast, the chair that Gaston stands on and professes his manhood.

Eventually we made it to the clothing sections, I wondered around the dress racks not looking for anything in particular.

It was then that I spotted a beautifully amazing dress that I just had to try on.

"Oh my goodness, Edward" I squealed uncharacteristically "This dress is beautiful".

I pulled the dress of the rack to get a full view of it. **(SEE PROFILE FOR THE DRESS)**

It was midnight blue with silver embroidery; it puffed out at waist and was made of what felt like silk.

I put it up against my body and spun in a circle.

"Wow Bella, that dress would look beautiful on you. You should try it on" he suggested.

"I have no reason to wear it" I shrugged.

"You should try it on anyways" He pushed.

I pursed my lips and walked into a dressing room.

As I put on the dress I noticed it hugged me in all the right ways, accentuating my curves. I twirled around in the mirror, just for fun.

"How does it fit?" Edward called.

"Perfect, unfortunately" I answered sadly.

I took it off and walked back to the racks, Edward followed me.

Taking Edward's hand we walked to the center of the mall where the food court was. My cell phone rang Alice's tone.

"_You better work! covergirl  
Work it girl! give a twirl  
Do your thing . . . on the runway._

Work! supermodel  
You better work it girl. all the world  
Wet your lips and smile to the camera."

**(Supermodel (You Better Work****) Taylor Dayne)**

The tone rung loud through the court as attempted to end the song and answer my phone. Curse Alice and her unending need to shop, hence the song.

"Hello Alice"

"Hey, I could have sworn I heard my ring tone. Where are you guys?"

I told her where we were and we met up near the fountain which was about fifteen feet from us. Rosalie and Emmett were with them along with a Jasper and his bag-filled arms.

We grabbed a bite to eat and sat down at one of the bacteria-infested tables.

In the middle of our meal Edward leaned over and whispered into Jasper's ear. Jasper nodded while a smile broke out onto his face. He handed Edward something and Edward stood up and took some of the bags that Jasper had been carrying before.

"I am going to bring some of the bags to the car so that we don't have to carry as many later" Edward stated.

"Thanks Edward!" Alice grinned.

"Want me to help?" I asked as I stood up.

A little too quickly, Edward said no.

I suspected something was up but temporarily dismissed it.

_**EDWARD POV **_

I practically ran to _Kristyn's_ so that Bella wouldn't realize what was up.

I beelined my way to the dress section and picked up the one that Bella had put on the racks. I then went to the register and paid for it, dismissing the receipt the cashier offered because I didn't want Bella to return it.

Though Bella had no reason to get the dress, I was going to give her one.

I ran to the car to put the bags, being extra careful while placing the dress in the back. Thank God that the dress was entirely covered in a _Kristyn's_ bag otherwise Bella would totally know what was going on, if she hadn't already.

_**BELLA POV**_

Edward returned slightly pink faced, probably from running to the car. He sat down and finished his meal without a word. I could practically see the wheels turning in his head, though I had no idea what he was thinking about.

After everyone had finished their meal we decided to head home. When we arrived Edward told me to go inside without him, I raised my eyebrows but didn't object. From inside, I could've sworn I heard Alice squeal.

After all the bags were in, we decided to sit in the living room and brainstorm ideas for what to do with the rest of the day.

"Mini-golf?" Emmett suggested.

"Too green" Alice shook her head.

"What about taking a boat out?" wondered Jasper.

"None of us know how to control a boat" Emmett said.

"Party Barge?" I asked.

All of them looked at me with puzzled expressions.

"What?" I shrugged

"What the heck is a party barge?" Rosalie asked.

"Ummm, from what I read on the brochure I was reading this morning, I think it's a boat that goes out for the night and has a bar and people can just hang out and drink.

"That sounds fun to me" Emmett stated as he leaned back and put his arms behind his head.

"When does it leave?" wondered Jasper.

"Five p.m." I stated.

"Well, its 4:45 so we better go if we want to make it" Emmett said as he stood up.

We all followed in suit and made our way to the docks.

Once we got on the boat we noticed the group we had canoed with, or rather, they noticed us.

"Hello Eddie!" Lauren yelled from across the boat as she waved frantically.

Edward smiled a tight smile and lifted his head in acknowledgment.

The other group swaggered their way over, for they were already beginning to act drunk.

Lauren threw her arms around Edward "SOOOO, great to see you again Eddie, now that you're straight that is".

Edward unlatched Laurens arms from his neck and half-heartedly agreed.

"Let's get something to drink" Jasper suggested.

Leaving the other group behind, we went to the bar and ordered some drinks. I ordered something that was light on the alcohol so that my stomach didn't drop later.

Me and Edward walked to the front of the boat to look out onto the sea.

"Bella?" Edward asked hesitantly.

"Yes…?

"Um, I was wondering if you would like to go with me to a hospital ball benefit a few months from now?" he looked down as he finished his question but glanced up at me after he had asked it.

I cringed "Does that mean, uh, dancing?" I asked nervously.

Edward nodded, still tense.

"Edward, I don't know how to dance"

His shoulders relaxed and he took my drink from my hand and put our drink down on a table. He took my hands in his and looked deeply into my eyes "Is that a yes?" his eyes smoldered.

When I didn't answer he took my body close to his and we hugged. "What are you afraid of?" he whispered into my ear.

"Um…rich people, tripping while dancing, and I don't have a dress" I stated.

"A dress can easily be bought" his lips skimmed my neck and followed the line just above my dress. "Are you still afraid?" he asked against my skin.

"Yes…of rich people…and…and tripping"

"I'll protect you from the capitalists" his lips went up to my ear, kissing their way up, and nibbled on my ear again.

"Still afraid?" he continued.

"Erm, tripping" I was having trouble breathing.

Edward hugged me tighter and kissed my neck, a long kiss, and then he breathed on my neck, I shivered.

"I won't let you trip" He answered simply.

"Ugh" I said with exasperation "yes I'll go with you"

Edward pulled back and grinned. He looked truly happy.

"Good, because I already bought you a dress" he stated with a smile.

"What?!" my eyes got huge.

"I bought the one that you tried on today, for you" he shrugged, still smiling.

"That dress was so expensive though" I shook my head.

"I got money to spare" he shrugged again.

I was still looking wide eyed at him and he was still smiling when I rushed back into his arms and said "Thank you"

He kissed my cheek "You deserve it"

We went home after hanging out a little more, Emmett had gotten super drunk .

"Rosie" Emmett boomed "You look be a utiful" he paused "Will you make out with me now?" Rose shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Bella?" Rose asked "Would it be okay if Emmett stayed in our room tonight? I should take care of him"

I nodded, and looked to Edward "Can I sleep in your bed again?"

"You can sleep in my bed any day" he kissed my forehead.

**I AM SO SORRY! Forgive me please! This chapter took me FOREVER to write. I couldn't decide where this shopping thing would go. I wanted it to be different than other trips to the mall but I didn't want it to be outrageously impossible. I am glad about this chapter though because it creates a reason for me to write a SEQUEL! I don't have a name for the sequel yet though so if anyone has ideas, let me know. READ AND REVIEW!**

**I apologize for any errors in this chapter, my beta was not able to fix them because I wanted to get this chapter up ASAP.**

**MAP**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	19. EC & B S

**Disclaimer: Our Author, who art in phoenix, Meyer be your name, thy next book come, your words be done, on paper as it is in your laptop, borrow me your characters, for these chapters, so that I may use them, as you use them for your books, lead us not into deception, but temporarily allow the use of them for me. A-Edward.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight characters, I don't (no matter how much I wish).**

**271 reviews, 59 favs, 127 alerts.**

**Amazing.**

_**EDWARD POV **_

I woke up early to think over how I would tell Bella my true feelings.

I had already used my connection with Jacob. I needed to think of something different. Something new.

I decided what I really needed was to take a walk. I threw my covers off me and walked into the bathroom for a quick shower.

I have always liked walking in the early morning when the dew is still on the leaves, the sun is just coming up and the air is a little moist.

I picked a trail that I had not been on before and walked down it until it ended.

As the trees tapered off I saw in front of me a meadow.

Suddenly, I knew what I would do to show Bella how I feel about her.

I went over to the nearest tree and took my pocketknife out.

_**BELLA POV**_

"Edward, I have no idea where I am going" I stated.

Early that morning, Edward had kidnapped and blindfolded me. He led me down a trail and had temporary let go of my hand, which left me to feel around with my hands in front of me.

"Here" Edward gave me his warm hand.

He led me for a few moments and soon released my hand again.

"Don't let go" I complained.

"I swear that I'll be there in a second" he promised.

I heard a blanket being opened and the sound of silverware being knocked together.

"Ok, I am going to take the blindfold off now" Edward told me.

The dark became light and I could now see where Edward had taken me.

It took my breath away.

"Oh, how beautiful!" I exclaimed.

What lay before me was a gorgeous meadow. Near were I was standing there was a red and white checkered blanket and a picnic basket in the middle. Around the edge of the meadow were various flowers of all different shapes and colors.

"I know you are" Edward said as he looked into my eyes.

I blushed.

"How did you find this place?" I wondered as Edward had me sit down on the blanket.

"I found it this morning on a walk I took" he explained.

Edward opened the picnic basket and took out a bottle of champagne and two glasses. He handed one to me and filled halfway.

"Bella, we need to talk" Edward stated seriously.

Oh my god. Guys only say that for one reason.

"Crap" I said aloud "I knew this was way too good to be true"

I began hyperventilating. I knew this would happen. If I wasn't good enough for Mike, what made me think I was good enough for Edward.

"No, no, no Bella" Edward said as he put his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I tried to get away, knowing this would only make this harder but Edward was much stronger than me.

"You've got it wrong" he said nervously.

"I need to talk to you about something that is quite the opposite of that" he continued.

He moved me so that I was now looking into his emerald eyes. They were filled with something…I didn't know what.

"Bella," he began "I need you to know that the past few weeks have been the most amazing two weeks of my life. I care so much about you that ever time I see you, I feel happier than I have been in years. You are my light. You give me a reason to keep living. You are my life and I need to tell you that" he paused and I stopped breathing "I love you".

I was at a loss for words. I didn't know what to say. Well I did I just couldn't make it come out.

"You don't have to say it back" he continued anxiously "I just wanted to tell you how I feel. It feels as if I have known you a lifet-"

Edward was not able to finish his sentence because I captured his lips with mine to shut him up.

I broke away and said put a finger on his lips because he started to say something again.

"I love you too" I gave him a quick kiss and took a sip of my champagne.

I think that Edward smiled the widest grin I had ever seen.

"I want to show you something" Edward stated as he stood up and took my hand to help me up.

We walked over to the edge of the meadow and stopped in front of a tree.

"You want to show me a tree Edward?" I asked as I lifted a eyebrow.

He shook his head and chuckled "look what's on the tree".

Then I spotted it. It was so stereotypical, so childish.

But it was perfect.

E. C. & B. S. was inside scratched into the tree inside of a heart.

I traced the heart with my pointer finger, then I traced our initials.

"I makes it so…final…so official" I said finally.

Edward smiled crookedly "You are my final and official love" he said with love "It suits our relationship".

"I love you Edward" I repeated as I hugged him.

"I love you too" Edward hugged me back.

We went back to the blanket and lay in each others arms for who knows long.

Once in a while Edward would lower his head to kiss my cheek or forehead in reaction to whatever he was thinking.

Eventually the sun began to lower from the middle of the sky into the west.

"We should go, love" Edward said as he kissed my forehead.

I looked up and smiled with my cheek still against his chest.

"I like when you call me love" I smiled.

"I like to call you my love" Edward smiled back.

We eventually got out of each others arms and headed back to the cabin with our hands clasped together.

**I know this chapter is short but its pretty self explanatory. I didn't think it should have any uninteresting small talk or anything else. I like this chapter how it is. I also must say that I am a little dissapointed in the amoint of reviews I got last chapter which was only eleven :-(.**

**Also, I would like to know what you think of some ideas I have for the title of the Sequel. Tell me what you think.**

**Blue Waters**

**Blue Print**

**Shades of Blue**

**Royal Blue**

**Blue and Beautiful**

**Candle Burning Blue**

**Lavender Velvet**

**Blue Velvet**

**Blue Sapphire**

**Blue Topaz **

**Obsidian **

**The sequel will be about their engagement, telling the parents, and the wedding.**

**Love you! Please read and review.**


	20. Departure

**Disclaimer: Our Author, who art in phoenix, Meyer be your name, thy next book come, your words be done, on paper as it is in your laptop, borrow me your characters, for these chapters, so that I may use them, as you use them for your books, lead us not into deception, but temporarily allow the use of them for me. A-Edward.**

**Stephanie Meyer owns the Twilight characters, I don't (no matter how much I wish).**

_**BELLA POV**_

"I can't believe this is our last day here" I said sadly as I folded and placed my laundry in my suitcase.

"I know" Rosalie nodded, disappointed "It feels like just yesterday we got here".

"I have to admit" I told her "I mostly don't want to leave because I won't get to spend all of my time with Edward"

Rose nodded, her head seeming heavy.

Just then, Alice walked in her room and plopped down onto Rose's bed.

"So ladies, aren't you glad I planned this all out?" Alice said with her eyebrow raised.

"Obviously, you are trying to get us to admit that you are awesome and we love you more than our own boyfriends" I shook my head.

Alice pouted "Say it, please"

"Fine, you rock and deserve unwavering adoration for helping us meet the boyfriends of our dreams" I said unwillingly "Are you happy?"

"Yes!" Alice said giddily.

I shook my head again.

"Hello ladies" Emmett said as he slid into the room where we were gathered, Edward and Jasper followed.

The boys went took their positions next to their girlfriends. Edward put his arms around my waste and buried his head in my hair.

"You smell wonderful" Edward murmured against my neck, making me giggle.

"Like strawberries" he continued.

"Are you packed strawberry boy?" I teased with a laugh.

"Yes" he sighed. "I am going to miss being next to you twenty-four seven".

"Me too" I agreed

He pulled his face from my hair and helped grab my bags. The boys had already put their bags in the car.

As the boys threw our bags in the back, us girls took our seats in the van.

I sat in the same seat I had last time but it was strange because two weeks ago I was a different person. Edward slid in next to me and Emmett slid next to Rose.

We closed the doors and departed from the place we called home for the past two weeks

I turned my body to glance back at the beautiful cabin through the back window. As we rounded the corner, I lost sight of it.

I turned back around, leaned into Edward and sighed.

"I wish we didn't have to leave" Rose said.

We all nodded in agreement. Jasper rounded another corner and parked in front the lodge.

Jasper turned around "Here is how this is going to work girls. Us guys are going to pay for you and you are not going to complain" he pointed at me "Especially you Bella"

I heard Edward chuckle from beside me.

I knew from experience that the guys were going to do what they wanted anyway so I decided not to resist.

The guys all went inside and were back a few minutes later.

"Don't even tell me how much you paid for me" I whispered into his ear when he got back "I don't want to know"

"No problem" Edward said as he patted my knee.

We left the lodge and started back on the road. Jasper turned the radio on to some old songs that we all song along to, in no particular tune.

We stopped once at a diner along the way and had some pancakes. I ordered bacon with mine.

Emmett ordered sausage and me and him had a small debate.

"How could you order bacon" demanded Emmett.

"How could you order sausage" I countered.

"Sausage is so much better than bacon" Emmett stated.

"No way" I disagreed "Bacon rocks" I took a bite of the bacon.

Emmett shook his head and said "You don't know a delicacy when you see one"

Edward said "I have to disagree Emmett. Bacon is more delicious than sausage"

"Yeah I like bacon too Emmett" Rose shrugged "looks like your outnumbered"

Emmett gave me the evil eye and then gave his food his full attention.

After eating we got back on the road and headed toward Jasper's house.

When we pulled into Jasper's driveway I burst through the door and went straight for the thing I had been missing most.

"Aventurine!" I cried out as I hugged my car.

"Who is Aventurine?" Edward said as he climbed out of the car.

"It's my cars name" I sighed with my cheek on still on the hood.

Edward chuckle and patted my back "I am going to put your bags in the back of your car"

"Okay" I sighed again.

I picked up my head and opened the back of my car so that Edward could put my bags in there.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper threw their girlfriends bags in the back and went to hug their ladies goodbye.

I put my head on Edward chest as he put his arms around my waste.

"I am going to miss waking up with you there" he whispered into my ear.

"I am going to miss seeing you every day" I sighed.

"I am in love with you Bella" Edward said breathlessly.

"I am in love with you too"

"Bye, love, I'll call you later tonight. I want the last thing I hear to be your voice"

"Bye"

Edward released me and I walked to my car, knowing that I had a great future with him ahead of me.

**Ah, here it is, the last chapter. I will be posting a small update very soon about the sequel but other than that, this story is done. **

**For the sequel title, I want to know your opinion. Here is what a majority of my readers like. Tell me your favorite and pick one! **

**The choices:**

**Candle Burning Blue**

**Shades of Blue**

**Blue Topaz**

**Blue Topaz is actually a type of gem that is quite expensive. Did you know that?**

**Put me on Author Alert so you know when I start the sequel. **

**Also, if you have gone all this story without reviewing once, please review now. This is your opportunity to do it. I truly want to hear your opinion no matter how many words you put into it.**

**Thank you for reading my story!**


	21. Sequel Announcement

**AN AUTHOR ANNOUNCEMENT**

**The sequel for Out of the Blue will be...**

**(Drum Roll Please...)**

**Blue Topaz**

**I like it don't you?!**

**It actually won the most 'votes'.**

**I can also think of a wonderful story to go along with it!!**

**The summary:**

**-All Human- A sequel for Out of the Blue. As Edward and Bella's relationship grows, some old friends and parents do not approve. Will Edward and Bella let acquaintances stand in between them? Read to find how the happily ever after will conclude.**

**If you would like for me to pm/email you when I start the sequel, review this chapter.**

**Thank you for the reviews.**

**I love you all.**

**Please consider putting me on author alert so that you will know when I start Blue Topaz.**


	22. SILVER MEDAL!

Out of the Blue has just won

**Out of the Blue has just won…**

**SECOND PLACE **

**In an all human challenge by ****Nikkirenzo59**

**YAY!!**

**P.S. If you have not seen the sequel, it is called Blue Topaz and you can find it on my profile.**

**P.S.S. I have changed Bella's prom dress on account of it did not have enough poof.**


End file.
